


The Years To Come

by Mythos43213



Series: The Adventure Time Babysittting Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time Babysitting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 1 : Prelude  
  
    Ash picked his nose. It wasn't that the particular activity held any value behind it, beyond cleaning out the frontal nasal passages, he was simply bored. The summer had wore on, as it only can in the suburbs. He looked up to the tree above him, though after he'd extracted his offending digit. It was an oak, or maple, or something stupid. He couldn't be bothered to-  
    Noise off to his right brought his attention. A U-Haul made its way into the neighborhood next to the trailer park. Slowly. That was kind of weird. It turned into one of the empty houses that backed up to the other side of the creek from the trailer park and stopped. Ash growled to himself. Great! Just when he'd driven out all the losers from the park, he now had *this* to deal with! He looked back to his own trailer, dilapidated as it was and then back to the house. His eyes narrowed again. Well, he'd driven out the families that had built that complex, he could do it again. But first, he smirked to himself, time to see who the competition was.  
    He got up and brushed the leaves off the butt of his jeans as he made his way cautiously across the stream. It was little more than a spit of water at the best of time, but it ran as a boundary between the trailer park and the housing complex next door. The only other two families had built rather high and massive stockade fences. Didn't keep him from toilet bombing them twice a year. He crossed the stream and skittered slowly up the embankment to a tree near the house next door. Rather ordinary looking man got out of the front of the truck. He stretched as another car pulled up behind the truck. He turned and said something to the woman that got out. Young couple, both of them. Shouldn't be too hard-  
    A girl got out of the other side of the truck. Ash instantly perked up. She had mousey brown hair and wide, green eyes that drank in all the surroundings with a kind of unfettered contempt. Then, as if calling to her, she turned and looked straight at him. She looked as though she *knew* he was there, but he'd hid himself thoroughly! She glanced back at her parents, then raised two fingers to her own eyes and pointed them quickly at him. Then she winked at him. Ash pulled himself back into the trees and scampered down the line to the creek. It was disconcerting that the girl in the earth toned dress and brown hair had so quickly spotted him! No one could do that! Not on *his* turf, anyway. Ash glanced back toward the house as he crossed the creek. He would have to investigate this girl further...  
    ***  
    "So your name is Ash," Maja tilted her head at the taller boy as he scowled at her from the hood of his car.  
    "And yours is Maja," he snarled. "Stupid name."  
    She pursed her lips and set her hands behind her cutely. It was like she couldn't be insulted! She infuriated him. She'd moved in two weeks ago, about a month before the start of school and she immediately wanted to be friends with the tall boy. Like he wanted to be friends with some sophomore. Please. The others would laugh him right...out...still, she had an intensity about her. She wore these earth toned skirts and dresses that, to Ash, made her look like a small shrub. He could tell that she was fit and she wasn't bad looking, he had to admit. She was short, but that hadn't ever been a barrier.  
    "Why do you not want to be friends with me, Ash?" she asked. "You and I could be so friendly towards each other and we could do things for each other. Help each other. I have, for instance, two problems that go to this school."  
    She stepped back and ran a hand up to her hair, moving it back from her ear.  
    "Imagine my surprise when I learned my parents were moving me down here from the lake," she sighed and folded her arms in front of her as she looked out across the trailer park. "Imagine my surprise when I remembered who else went to this school."  
    "Everyone goes to this school, Maja," he snorted. "It's the only high school for miles."  
    "Bonnibel Bell," she ignored his jibe and kept going. "And a girl named Marceline."  
    "You know Marceline Abedeer?" Ash perked up.  
    A slow smile spread across her face as she looked at him sidelong.  
    "You see, Ash," she said softly. "We *could* help each other."  
    Ash thought for a moment, as he usually did before doing something. Perhaps the little mouse was right. Perhaps they could help each other.  
    ***  
    A week later, in the dark of the old shed behind his trailer, the two came to an agreement.  
    His mouth searched for hers in the darkened room, greedily devouring her soft lips that tasted of strange berries. The girl felt so soft under his hands. So wanton! Her hands scrambled at his pants, freeing his cock as he slammed her against the wall again. Maja burst out laughing as Ash's trembling hands pushed her skirt up to her hips. He stopped for half a second as he realized she didn't wear any panties. He looked up at her, a shaft of silver moonlight striking through the hole in the shed's roof.  
    "Well?" she pulled him in for a hungry kiss of her own.  
    He thrust inside her and she yanked on his hair violently as he held her aloft against the wall of the filthy shed. Her bright, gulping, gasping laugh echoed into the night. Yes...they *could* help each other...  
    ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 2 :   
  
    The school year had started pretty much like every other school year. The teachers were pedantic, but full of energy from having a paycheck again. The students weren't quite ready to give up that summer feeling. And everybody seemed to be talking way too loudly. Six weeks in and Marceline hadn't been able to spend a single weekend with Bonnie and that grated at her. Sure, they had time in school and even talked on the phone and Skype and IM and just about every other way...except face to face. Bonnie had been accepted into the AP classes and her class load tripled. Maybe more than tripled, but she was driven and intelligent enough to plow through it. The classwork just left little time for anything else. Like, her new girlfriend. Marcy sighed as she walked home. The sun shone down on a clear October Friday. This weekend held great promise though. This weekend was Fall Break, which meant that there would be no class on Monday. She never understood Fall Break, since it wasn't on a holiday and it just seemed like a breather for the kids and teachers, even if they didn't need one. She never remembered having a Fall Break when she was a kid. But, there you have it. She shrugged to herself and smiled. Bonnie had promised to bring her along to look at a car.  
    It thrilled Marcy to think that they could get their licenses this year, but, of course, Bonnie was the only one with funds to get a car to drive. That was okay though. Bonnie could drive her home. And then, when her father would be gone for a long weekend, they could catch up with a little face time at her place. Marcy felt the blush begin to rise as a stupid grin plastered itself on her face. She turned in to the drive of her apartment complex and trundled up the flight of metal stairs. She reached into her pocket and picked out her key. Marcy was never afraid of being attacked here. This was her home turf and there were people around that liked her enough that not even Ash came this way. Here, she was safe...  
    The apartment was cool and tidy, just how she left it. No note on the table from dad. That was always a good and bad thing. Good because she didn't have to deal with him and bad...that she didn't have to deal with him. Hunson Abadeer would come in, make himself comfortable, then head back out again, usually all within the same day. It irked Marcy, but until she turned 18, she couldn't actually do anything about it. A small knock came at the door and a gentle smile came to her face. She turned and looked out the peephole, nodding to herself. She opened the door and, on the other side, her *other* father.  
    Simon Petrikov smiled. He was short and thin and had worn that same damned wool jacket with the patches on the arm since Marceline had known him, which was for most of her life. In the past couple of years, he'd grown quite a respectable beard. His wife, Betty, had said that it made him look the Archaeology professor that he was.  
    "I saw you come in," he said as she closed the door behind him. "Just wanted to check in and make sure everything's okay."  
    "Yeah, it's cool," Marcy took his jacket. "You want something to drink? A Coke...a bourbon?"  
    Simon snorted and gave her that sidelong look that reminded her that, while he looked after her in place of her father, he wasn't her father. He shook his head and smirked.  
    "Marceline," he said. "I know I can't keep you from experimenting, but at least don't go out when you do it, okay?"  
    Marcy bounced around as she started dinner.  
    "I've..."  
    Marcy kept going, but something in his tone said this wasn't going to be easy for Simon. She looked back at him. Simon licked his lips and, much to Marcy's surprise, blushed.  
    "I've heard some rumors, sweetpea," he finally said. "That you and...um..."  
    "Huh?"  
    "That you and..." he huffed. "A girl. Ya know..."  
    Marcy blinked a couple times, then burst out laughing. She never knew where Simon got his information, but he had feelers out all over the school. It's why what happened with Ash didn't get as out of hand as it did. And yet, Ash was back. She saw him in the hallway this very day. A sobering thought, at best. She gave Simon a winning smile.  
    "Yes, Simon, I have a girlfriend now," Marcy said. "Her name is Bonnibel Bee and I do love her."  
    Simon wrung his hands and stammered something. Marcy turned the water on to boil and raised an eyebrow at him. His blush deepened.  
    "But..." he sputtered. "I mean, you and that stupid boy..."  
    Then it dawned on Marcy and she chuckled.  
    "Ash was many things, Simon," she shook her head. "But stupid wasn't one of them. I think the term you're failing to grasp is bisexual."  
    Simon huffed out and sat down at the small table.  
    "I don't like to think of you that way, Marcy."  
    "Way?"  
    "Ya know..." Simon waved his hands about distractedly. "*Sexual*!"  
    He set his face in his hands as her laughter bounced off the tiles. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.  
    "It's just because you've known me for so long, Simon," she said. "It's okay though. This is normal."  
    "I know," he looked up at her. "It's just...I guess it means that you're growing up. I've always felt you were my own child, Marceline. Especially when Betty and I found out that we couldn't have any of our own. I mean, she loves you and I do too. And this...I suppose it's *not* sudden. It just feels like it."  
    "Are you going to stay for dinner?"  
    Simon shook his head and stood, gathering his jacket from the back of the chair.  
    "I'm meeting Betty after her late class down on campus," he said. "Can I ask you something?"  
    Marcy nodded.  
    "Does this girl...Bonnibel..." he took a breath. "Does she make you happy?"  
    "Yes!" Marcy didn't hesitate to answer. "She absolutely does."  
    Simon smiled warmly.  
    "Especially when she runs her tongue aroun-"  
    "Okay!" Simon stuck his fingers in his ears. "That's enough, I'm outta here!"  
    Marcy intercepted him at the door and, laughing, pulled him back into a hug. Simon chuckled.  
    "Just be careful, okay?" he said. "A heart may just be a muscle, but when it beats stronger for someone else, it hurts all the more when it fails."  
    Marcy kissed him on his cheek.  
    "I'll be careful."  
    She closed the door as he left...and hoped that her anxiety didn't show.  
    ***  
    Bonnibel growled again, roughly scratched at the sides of her head and threw down her pen.  
    "I told you it was a bad idea taking four advanced classes in one year."  
    Her shoulders slouched.  
    "Dad, is this the right time for an 'I told you so'?"  
    Pepper snorted from the doorway, "Honey, when I'm right, it's *always* time. But for now, you have a long weekend. Why don't I go get Marcy and bring her over?"  
    Bonnie spun on her father, an incredulous look on her face.  
    "Or," he smirked. "I could take you over there."  
    Bonnie got up so fast, her foot caught on the chair leg and she sprawled, face first, onto the carpet.  
    "Ow."  
    "Calm down, Bonnie," he snorted. "You've only got Finn this weekend, so you're going to have time for homework. Especially if Marceline comes over to help."  
    Bonnie sat up on the floor and rubbed her nose, "Why not FP?"  
    "One of her brothers is coming back from the war," he said. "Family moment. So...call Marcy-"  
    "Can I stay over there?"  
    Pepper stopped and considered his daughter. She was certainly old enough to be responsible over decisions like that, but he didn't want to encourage a relationship that seemed to be moving very quickly toward a more adult perspective. He was her father, after all. As he understood it, his mother was supposed to be the one to squish all the relationship stuff, but since Isabelle encouraged it, he had to be the one.  
    "I understand that she lives alone, Bonnie," he said. "This...you're moving a little fast, aren't you?"  
    Bonnie didn't answer immediately. It was one of the things she'd picked up from him. Setting aside a little time in conversations for thought to emerge.  
    "I-" Bonnie smiled up at him. "I love her, dad. I always have. And she says she loves me. I believe it too. But...there are a couple things I want to talk to her about and...we may not like the answers."  
    "...college?"  
    Bonnie nodded. Her father huffed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
    "Okay," he finally said. "Against my better judgement, if she wants you to stay over there, you can stay. But honey, if you don't feel comfortable or anything, just call me."  
    Bonnie nodded, gave him a quick hug and began to rummage for her phone.  
    ***  
    It felt so good. In some ways, it hurt, but it hurt in such a good way...Marcy had rarely felt something like this. She wanted it to go on forever. She quietly drooled into the pillow.  
    "We do have to talk about it, Marcy."  
    Marceline huffed a sigh, "Can you keep rubbing my back like that at the same time?"  
    "So long as you don't go to sleep on me," Bonnie giggled.  
    Bonnie brought her hands off of Marcy's shoulders and down to her middle back. She spread her palms and pushed downward and outward, eliciting a hearty, deep moan from her love.  
    "We need to figure out how long term this is, Marcy," she said softly. "You know that I'm heading to college. I can't ask you to come with me because you need to do what's right for you."  
    "You're what's right for me," Marcy muttered. "You always have been."  
    Bonnie shfited her weight down onto Marceline's knees as she pushed her hands forward and down into the lower part of Marcy's back, just above her perfectly round butt.  
    "What if I get a job?" Marcy said into her pillow. "Oh gods, do more of that!"  
    Bonnie chuckled as she got to rubbing Marcy's butt.  
    "You should do what you really want to do, Marcy," she said, finally. "I'll be working on a degree in biochem. I hate to think that my schedule will be worse than it is now, but it might be."  
    Marcy noticed she'd stopped rubbing a couple minutes back and she looked over her shoulder. Bonnie sat on her legs, but was apparently lost in thought. Or appreciation of her fine hinder, whichever. Marcy smirked and slowly rolled over. She sat up and pulled Bonnie into a kiss, gentle and slow. She was hesitant to break it, but had to.  
    "Bonnie, I love you," Marcy said. "I don't care what I have to do, but I want to prove it to you. I know you're going to college and, ya know, maybe in the next couple years, I'll find something I can study. But right now? I dunno..."  
    "I just worry, Marcy," Bonnie whispered. "I love you so much and I don't want it to stop. And the future frightens me."  
    Marcy sighed and pulled Bonnie back down. She pushed the other girl onto her stomach and straddled her thighs. Marcy began her own expert technique. Bonnie had been a very good student of massage, but Marcy could put her shoulders into it. Bonnie growled slightly and began to drool. Marcy leaned over and kissed behind Bonnie's ear.  
    "Fuck the future, Bonnie," she whispered. "I love you *now*. The future is *now* and the future is *us*."  
    ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 3  
  
    Bonnie swung her legs back and forth, the metal of the swings creaking their tinny song. She watched as Marcy tried, once again, to teach little Finn about fencing. Marcy was pretty good about it, having taken it at her father's request. Well, her other father's request. Bonnie knew about Simon, and while the man seemed a little creepy around her, Bonnie thought he was a good man at heart. She'd met his wife a couple times, Betty. She seemed nice too. Whenever Finn would catch a new move and get cocky, Marcy would have to disarm him and swat him on the butt with the flat of her plastic blade. Kept him humble, but they normally both came out of the teaching exercise with bruises.  
    The Fall had come on strong in the past couple of days, the leaves above the playground turning ever faster. Bonnie had absently slung Marcy's heavy jacket over her own shoulders when Marcy had given it to her. The fencing had heated her up, but Bonnie didn't mind. When she was sure Marcy was preoccupied for a second, Bonnie reached up and pulled the collar in a bit so she could sniff. Marcy had this wonderful smell about her. She was always so cautious about being neat and tidy, even for as punkish or goth as she dressed sometimes. She took another sniff.  
    Bonnie sighed as her thoughts turned to college again. She didn't want to get invested in a relationship that wasn't going to last beyond the next three years. She had to face facts that what they had was temporary. But...but...Marceline was so adamant about following Bonnie, even if it meant she had to work while Bonnie was in school. The thing was, Bonnie knew that Marcy was serious about it too. She would do it, if nothing other than it meant they could be together and Marcy didn't have to think about her first father anymore.  
    "Ow, dammit!" Marcy held her shin as Finn had snapped a swing across them. "Why you little-!"  
    Finn tried to counter Marcy's upswing, but being on her knees, she reversed the stroke and brought her sword down on his. At the last, she let go of hers and grappled the boy in a headlock. Marcy began to noogie the boy mercilessly.  
    "What did I *tell* you about *targeting* my shins, you little monkey?!"  
    "You're the monkey!" he snorted. "Ow! Stop it!"  
    "I'll monkey you!"  
    Marcy spun him around and smacked his bottom as she huffed out, "Take five, kid."  
    Finn adjusted his ever-present hat and picked up his plastic sword to go terrorize a nearby pole. Marcy straightened up and grinned at Bonnie. She sauntered slowly over to Bonnie, who picked up her own little smirk in return. Marcy leaned on the support pole and blew out a breath.  
    "Little bugger takes it outta me sometimes."  
    Bonnie waved her hand theatrically.  
    "You need a shower!"  
    Marcy frowned and looked around before giving herself a sniff. She made a face and sighed.  
    "You wanna join me?" she waggled her eyebrows at Bonnie, who burst out giggling.  
    "Get a room!"  
    Both of them turned at the new voice, which belonged to a very long legged girl of indeterminate Asian heritage, her long platinum blonde mane swishing back and forth as she strutted over to them. She'd strutted since Marcy had known her, but she didn't think it was an affectation. That was just how she walked. She had always worn that awful scarf, the rainbow scarf that looked like a Doctor Who reject, but she'd added a burnt umber coat under it. Of course, Marcy noted, on the girl, it looked fabulous and made all the men run to her yard. So to speak.  
    "Lady!" Finn shouted, ran over to the girl and huggled her knees.  
    She stopped and laughed at the boy, saying something to him in Korean. In one move, she picked him up and spun him over, hanging him by his legs from a nearby jungle gym bar, Finn laughing all the while. Bonnie got up and the two of them hugged each other.  
    "Good to see you again, girl!"  
    "It's been three years, Lady," Bonnie hugged her again. "I thought you weren't coming back!"  
    "Ah well, you know how it is," Lady shrugged. "Too much intrigue to get away from, too little time. I see you and the Vampire Queen have finally-"  
    "Lady, no one's called me that in years!" Marcy growled.  
    "Why not?" Lady asked as she bent close to Marcy and grinned. "I bet you still suck."  
    "Actually, she licks more now," Bonnie said in a low voice.  
    "Bonnie!" Marcy hissed as her blush exploded.  
    Lady burst out laughing, "Okay, I give. Another reason I came back was that I had to get my cousin out of the country. America seemed to be the best place, so here we are."  
    "Your cousin?" Bonnie asked.  
    Finn had dislodged himself from the gym and clung to Lady's coat.  
    "She's back home right now, but she speaks English better than I do," Lady rubbed the boy's head. "Her name is Shoko and you'll meet her in a week or so when she starts class. She's quite smart, but she'll come in as a freshman. For me, they're making me take my junior year over again, those butts."  
    "Butts!" Finn burst out laughing. "Butts are funny!"  
    He turned and ran off toward a group of other kids, new vocabulary at the ready. Bonnie sighed and hoped that it didn't get back to his parents. Or hers, for that matter.  
    "Cute kid," Lady turned back to Bonnie. "So, when did you two adopt?"  
    "We didn't-!" Marcy sputtered. "We're...we-!"  
    Bonnie chuckled along with Lady, "We're his babysitters, Lady."  
    "Oh, I get that," she snorted. "I just like pushing Miss Vamp's buttons."  
    Marcy growled and folded her arms against her chest.  
    "Come on, Lady," Bonnie patted her friends' arm. "Don't tease my girlfriend."  
    "She really is, yeah?" Lady mused. "Good on you. Good on both of you."  
    Marcy threaded her arm in Bonnie's and both of them blushed.  
    ***  
    Lady had driven the four of them back to Finn's house, dropping the boy off at his appointed time. Lady came in for a little bit. She was known to all the parents, as she was a long time friend of Bonnie's, but not having been seen in a while made for some startling introductions. She'd gone from a gangly 15 year old, knobby knees and bone thin, to an 18 year old supermodel with legs up to her ears. Bonnie smirked at the thought that Finn's father would be on the receiving end of a sharp talking to from Finn's mother later on that night. Thankfully, Lady seemed to be impervious to the testosterone consternation that she caused everywhere she went. She was kind, considerate, and helpful...which infuriated every woman around. Bonnie settled accounts with the Mertens and the three of them headed back to Marcy's apartment, a reward Bonnie had allowed herself for getting the entirety of her advanced homework done in the last couple days. The next day would be spent with her father and Marcy, looking at cars and having a good Sunday dinner.  
    Marcy stared at Lady's bottom as the older girl bent her head into the fridge, examining her choices. It was such a...a well *shaped* bottom. Lady even rubbed her legs at one point and giggled. Bonnie reached over and forcefully turned Marcy's head. She raised an eyebrow and Marcy sputtered silently. She shoved her hands toward the older girl as if to wonder how she could *not* look at such a perfect butt?! Bonnie looked...then blew out a sigh and nodded in agreement. Marcy burst out laughing and Lady turned back to them, Coke in hand.  
    "Since I didn't hear a joke, I assume you're laughing at me," she winked at Marcy. "Naughty girl."  
    "I thought I told you to stop teasing my girlfriend!" Bonnie growled.  
    "So I can tease you?"  
    "No!" Bonnie grinned and shook her head. "You're such a damned flirt! You always have been!"  
    "I like the tights," Marcy said quietly.  
    Under the ugly scarf and coat, Lady wore a long, blue angola sweater that came to her upper thighs over tights that had been screen printed with...  
    "Starry Night?" Marcy asked. "That's Van Gogh, isn't it?"  
    "It is!" Lady danced a bit. "But check this out!"  
    She turned around and lifted her sweater. There, smack on her left cheek was a familiar blue British police box.  
    "Lady," Bonnie said. "You have a Tardis on your butt."  
    "I know!" she burst out laughing as she joined the two on the couch. "Ain't it a kick?! I got these off Etsy. They had all kinds of prints, but I loved this episode of Doctor Who, so I had to get them."  
    "I don't think Amy wore heels like that," Bonnie snorted.  
    "Hey!" Lady pointed. "If she had Manolo Blahnik's, she would have worn them! Though, maybe not into the French countryside..."  
    Lady shrugged.  
    "They're very..." Marcy searched for a word. "Tall? I mean, you're tall enough, geez..."  
    "I know," Lady nodded as she took off her heels. "But a lady has to keep up with the trends, ya know?"  
    "So, how long are you gonna stay, Lady?" Bonnie asked.  
    "Tryin' ta get rid of me already?"  
    "No!" Bonnie waved her off. "I just wondered if you were gonna stay for pizza?"  
    Marcy shot her a look and shook her head, but Bonnie winked back and ignored her. Lady hummed as she took a drink of her Coke.  
    "I haven't had pizza in *ages*," she mused. "I should go home and get Shoko. She's had some American stuff, but not really. Kinda fake stuff back home...is that okay with you two? I know you guys want face time."  
    "Give us a minute," Marcy said as she grabbed Bonnie's hand.  
    She pulled the other into the bedroom and swung the door shut.  
    "Bonnie!" she hissed. "I can't afford-"  
    Bonnie threw her arms around Marceline and drew her into a long, gentle, hungry kiss. When Bonnie finally came up for air, she held Marcy close.  
    "Babe, I know you said that, when I'm over here, you treat," Bonnie said softly. "But, just this time, shut up and let me get it. I know you don't care when it's just you and me and Lady's gonna insist on throwing some in too. Don't worry about it, okay? Let's just make it a party!"  
    Marcy relaxed a little and set her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie shivered as she could feel Marcy's breath against her collarbone. She held herself in check as it was *really* turning her on.  
    "...okay," Marcy said softly. "I'm sorry for being poor."  
    "Do you want me to slap you?" Bonnie growled.  
    "On the ass."  
    Bonnie could feel Marcy grinning and covered a slight yelp as Marcy bit her neck. She batted Marcy's hands back and went back into the livingroom. Marcy blew out a breath as her smile drained away. There would come a day where she would be the one treating...she sniffed and straightened herself up before heading back out.  
    ***  
    The small girl seemed frightened for some reason. Of course, having two relatively tall Americans wanting to huggle you at the same time is disconcerting at best. Shoko tried to smile, but ended up looking more worried. She looked less indeterminately asian than her cousin, but that wasn't a great stretch. Marcy ran her hands through the girl's extremely long, straight, black locks. Shoko wondered to herself if this was general custom, but she didn't think so. Lady didn't protest and she'd been quite protective, so these two must be okay.  
    "Um..." she thought of something appropriate. "Hi."  
    The tiny cousin wore an outfit similar to Lady, except her sweater was an evergreen over what looked like leather leggings. They made Bonnie wonder for a minute. But only a minute. And flats, not heels. Which was good since that would have made Bonnie wonder further.  
    "Wow," Bonnie grinned. "You have a much deeper voice than I expected, Shoko."  
    "Yeah, it comes from having my arm cut off at an early age."  
    Bonnie blinked and shot a glance at Marcy, who glanced back.  
    "I think," Lady began. "That you've just been introduced to my cousin's brand of sarcasm. A little on the dark side-"  
    "That's not true!" Shoko snorted at Lady as she held right arm in her left hand. "That's impossible!"  
    "Oy, brat!" Lady poked her. "You'll scare the straights."  
    "Oh, that's okay," Marcy giggled nervously. "There's no straights in...here..."  
    She blushed deeply as she realized what just came out of her mouth. Shoko laughed heartily.  
    "It's all good," she said. "When's the pizza due? I'm starved!"  
    ***  
    The whole thing progressed smoothly. Indeed, Shoko fit in well with them. Her biting sarcasm, Lady had told them, was a defense mechanism. Bonnie was grateful for Marcy's lack of neighbors when Shoko began teaching Marcy judo throws. And she wasn't going to tell *anyone* that seeing the two masses of black hair twined together made her breath catch. Had to be the hair. She blew out a breath and reached for another slice. Had to be.  
    Lady brought over her Doctor Who dvds and the four of them ate pizza, watched Doctor Who and talked and laughed until late. Marcy had to step away from the whole thing to take how...normal...it all seemed. Like they'd all been friends forever. Which, aside from Shoko, they had. Kinda. But Lady had been gone for a long time. And now, she and Bonnie were together. Yet, here it was. Normal. She liked the little gal, Shoko. Tough, cute, a chip on her shoulder. Once you got past that, you tended to forget that she didn't have her right arm at the elbow. And, if you didn't mention it, it never came up. Marcy just wondered how it had happened. She would have to corner Lady on some other night and get her to spill.  
    She watched as Shoko did her Dalek dance, shaking her tiny butt as Bonnie and Lady clapped and laughed. Yeah, she would ask...but not tonight...  
    ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 4  
  
    "He's been laying low."  
    "I know. Not like him, really."  
    "Why are we even talking about him?"  
    "We need a plan for when something happens."  
    "Bonnie," Marcy said quietly from behind her library book. "What if he's just done? I mean, over what we did?"  
    "Does that sound like Ash?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow.  
    No. It didn't sound like Ash. It sounded reasonable and non-vindictive and non-abusive. All the things that Ash wasn't. Especially after returning from a stint in juvy. A stint that Marceline helped put him in. The fear was there, but it wasn't for her anymore. The fear washed over her when she thought of what might happen to Bonnie, or Lady, or even little Shoko. Or the others in the school she gave a damn about. What would happen if he hurt her friends? She was also afraid of what she might do to him...  
    "Look, I know you don't like thinking about it. Truth be told, neither do I," Bonnie sniffed as she wrote down a complex mathematical equation. "But unless we have a plan, we're just reacting to what he does. We need to be proactive."  
    Marcy sighed and picked at the huge bow on her chest. It felt like a target. Oh sure, on Bonnie, it looked fetching. On Lady, men were stumbling over themselves. She hated the new school uniforms. She wished they would go back to life without them, but the new principal had a bug up his ass over a report saying that uniforms get students to study more. Bonnie had wanted to refute the statistics, but he would hear none of it. Skinny prick shouting 'Unacceptable!' up and down the hallways.  
    "I know you don't want to confront him."  
    Marcy shook her head vehemently. The last thing she wanted was a face to face with her abusive ex. Especially if that meant that Bonnie were anywhere near him.  
    "I know he's got a plan, Bonnie," she said. "He's too smart for his own good. He'd be class president, if he weren't such a dick."  
    The bell rang. Both of them began to pack up for the last class of the day.  
    "Am I driving you home?" Bonnie tried not to grin.  
    "Heh," Marcy quickly looked around. "Yeah, though you can't stay. Dad came in last night and I doubt he's gone yet. Still, thank God for Friday!"  
    Marcy reached over and pecked Bonnie on her cheek, eliciting a tiny squeak from the girl. Marcy, despite her doubts and fears, gave her love a winning smile and bounced out the room to her last class. Algebra 2. Bleh. Though, she liked it better than Geometry from her last year. She wasn't looking forward to Trig next year either. Just something about the rules and laws and such she couldn't get right in her head. But Algebra, with simple letters and functions and math, she had no problems with.  
    Marcy noted all the girls in the school taking various themes on the new uniform. Ostensibly, it was called a fuku. A sailor type uniform that the principal and school board seemed to get straight out of anime. And really, completely inappropriate for American girls of any body type. Still...it looked cute on Bonnie. The colors needed work though. Beige and white? Please. At least they said that, so long as the shoes were white, they could wear what they wanted. The boys weren't much better, but at least they didn't look like sex kittens. Beige pants, white shirts and a beige jacket. It was rumored that Laura, Bonnie's last girlfriend, had been sent home earlier in the week for not wearing panties. As Marcy took her seat in class, she vainly tried to ward off *that* mental image.  
    ***  
    Bonnie tossed her keys up in the air and caught them. Marcy was always a little slow getting her things out of her locker at the end of the day, but then, she normally didn't take too much home either. It bothered her a little bit that a girl as smart as Marcy never pushed herself in her academics. Bonnie was pretty sure that, in some areas, Marcy would surpass her. Especially when it came to music and poetry and junk like that. Bonnie didn't have much use for that stuff, but Marcy could just look at something and then make up a song that would blow Bonnie away. It boggled her analytic mind. Marcy huffed as she came down the stairs across from Bonnie.  
    "You wanna stop anywhere on the way home?" she asked as they both turned to the doors.  
    "Nah," Marcy shook her head. "I got the stuff I'm doin' taco pizza night tonight-oh shit-"  
    Ash leaned up against the building at the bottom of the steps, out of the way, but very definitely there. He didn't look up. He simply stood there, his arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his face. Something else was off too, but Marcy couldn't put a finger on it. The stairs led down, the building resting on the left side and a stand of three large trees on the right. Some wag had put a picnic table out there near the trees.  
    "Marcy," Bonnie whispered. "Just walk out with me and ignore him, okay?"  
    Marcy only nodded as her heart began to race. While her left hand had slung her backpack over her shoulder, her right slipped into the pocket of her leather jacket. Her fingers felt the cold, hard metal inside...a short, sharp present for anyone messing with them. The steps felt like they went on forever. Ever downward, into the fires of a chilled Hell-  
    "Hey Marce."  
    And there it was. That lilting, chill, dead voice he used when he wanted to frighten people. Marcy didn't want to stop, but her legs obeyed that voice. After all the seven Hells that he put her through, her body still obeyed him and that made her stomach turn. Bonnie had stopped as well, putting her own body between Marcy and Ash.  
    "Ash," Marcy said, surprised at the strength in her voice.  
    "Why don't ya' come over here and gimme a hug?" he purred. "Just for old time's sake."  
    "Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of?" Bonnie growled.  
    Marcy goggled a little at the fierceness in Bonnie. She could actually feel the girl begin to vibrate. She'd never seen Bonnie this angry before. Ash pursed his lips into a duck face and set a hand at his chest.  
    "I'm hurt," he pouted. "And here I did so much to change my ways! I mean, I got rid of the mo. I'm growin' out my hair. I'm wearing the right uni and everything. I'm even not pounding your face in! That should count for something."  
    Marcy took a breath and pulled a reluctant Bonnibel behind her.  
    "Ash," her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm gonna tell you this one time, so listen up. You touch me or Bonnie or any of my friends? I will hurt you. And I will hurt you in ways that will make you useless to a woman. You get me?"  
    Marcy felt gratified when his eye twitched, but perplexed as well. That twitch meant that she'd really gotten to him. Scored a real hit. Didn't sink his battleship, but at least took out that damned destroyer. But she was perplexed since the old Ash would have already flown off the handle and hit her.  
    "You're probably wondering at his calm demeanor," a voice said from the trees behind them. "It wasn't easy, let me tell ya! Getting him to sit still, balance a cookie on his nose-"  
    "Maja!" Bonnie spun around. "What the crap are you doing here?!"  
    Maja burst out laughing, "I got to *school* here! Whaddya think, you dope!"  
    She stepped out from the trees. She wore the school fuku as well, though she now wore her dirty green overcoat as well. Marcy, to her confusion, noted that Maja prefered her Buster Browns for footwear. She shook her head and turned back to Ash, who gave her a lazy smile.  
    "It's a tag team!" Maja clapped her hands delightedly. "Ash takes out one of you dykes and I get the other!"  
    "Nu-uh," Bonnie growled. "I've learned a lot of stuff since you and I last fought. I can still take you."  
    "Mmm," Maja nodded. "Probably. But what happens when your baby girl there gets overcome by Ash's terrible charms...like now?"  
    Bonnie spun back around. Ash had somehow pinned Marcy up against the wall. Her scream was cut off as he forced his lips over hers. Bonnie took a step, but yelped as Maja grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her backward to the ground. Stars blew up across her eyes as her head smacked into the concrete. Pain blossomed, but she twisted her head instinctively as Maja brought her foot down where Bonnie's head had been an instant before. Bonnie kept rolling as she brought her arms up to cover her head. She stopped, reached up as Maja's foot came down again and caught it in both hands. She growled, twisted the foot as hard as she could and pushed, throwing Maja off balance and onto her butt. She spared a glance to Marcy, who brought her knee up and into Ash's side. He crumpled to the ground, but threw out his leg as he fell, taking Marcy to the ground as well. A shout from the door made Bonnie look up. Lady and Shoko came through the door. Shoko became a blur as she flew down the stairs and spun a roundhouse kick into Ash's chest, blowing him into the parking lot. Maja had picked herself up and backed off as Lady knelt to Bonnie, who felt nauseous.  
    "You cunts!" Ash spat as Maja pulled on his arm. "This ain't over yet! Not by a fuckin' long shot!"  
    Bonnie ignored him as he spat and swore off into the distance, his ancient hot rod screaming out of the parking lot. Bonnie pulled herself over to Marcy and pulled the girl onto her lap as Lady pressed a hankie onto Bonnie's head. Marcy cried and dry heaved as she clung on. Bonnie knew how she felt.  
    "Okay," Shoko huffed. "That guy has issues!"  
    ***  
    The four of them were able to get Marcy back to her apartment. Thankfully, her father had left, a note on the table and her freezer empty of french fries. At least the cut on Bonnie's head had stopped bleeding. The lump would be there for some time though. Marcy insisted she was okay, though she was planning on having a date with Listerine a little later. Lady and Shoko showed Bonnie back out and Marcy shut the door behind them. Lady would make sure her love got home okay, just as Bonnie waited until she knew Marcy was okay.  
    ...and she wasn't. Ash had, for all the thought and fear, come back. Like a bad nightmare...  
    Marcy numbly made her way into her room and stripped her uniform off. She stood there, in front of her mirror. Ash wanted her again. She felt that. The way he pressed himself against her...she rushed into the bathroom and threw up. Tears streamed down as she vomited again, the pain in her throat less raw than the pain in her heart. She flushed a couple times and brushed her teeth. She rinsed with her purple Listerine and brushed again, but she couldn't get that awful garlic taste out of her mouth. She stopped at a third time when her tears and sobbing kept her from holding the toothbrush straight. Marcy climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water, as hot as she could stand it. She bawled and dropped to her knees and emotions flooded through her.  
    She wasn't like that anymore! She was strong. She lived clean now! She didn't even smoke anymore! Why did he want her?! Why-why! And why did she kinda *like* it?! She screamed until she couldn't.  
    Marcy slowly stood up as the tears abated. Blood ran from her nose, down her bare chest and swirled around the drain. She must have popped a blood vessel. She washed, not really thinking about it. Just go through the motions, girl. She turned off the water and dried. Who cared about her hair? Ash never did. She curled into bed and glanced over at the clock at her bedside. Not even 6pm. Marcy closed her eyes and slept.  
    ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 5  
  
    Bonnie put her car in park in front of Marcy's apartment. She glanced to the person in the passenger seat, who had her earbuds in, listening to something loud and metallic. Both of them still wore their school outfits. Bonnie had asked the girl if she wanted to change, to which Shoko had asked, 'into what?'. Bonnie almost smacked her. Shoko popped her gum and looked up to Bonnie. She pulled out her ipod and tacked the screen a couple times, bringing her music to an end.  
    "Ready?"  
    Bonnie blew out a breath and nodded. She wasn't. Marceline hadn't answered her phone all weekend. Unfortunately, Bonnie had been so completely overwhelmed with her classes, she couldn't take time and drive over to check. Lady was busy as the newest and, most of the class would say, hottest cheerleader. Shoko had tried out too, but the teacher in charge had complained loudly that cheerleaders needed two arms. Which hadn't set right with anyone. Lady protested and almost quit, but Shoko had told her to stay in. Don't let them win. So, Lady stayed a cheerleader. Bonnie opened up the trunk and withdrew a small sack containing the homework for the past week. Marcy hadn't shown up for class Monday. Then Tuesday...then the rest of the week. Then, out of the blue, on a Thursday night, Simon called up her house. Told her that he hadn't been able to get a hold of Marcy, beyond hearing someone scramble around inside the apartment.  
    Bonnie hated herself for not having the courage to go over right away. So much had happened in an instant. She had come home and slept off the goose egg that Maja had given her, but the physical pain was nothing to the look that Marcy had on her from being assaulted by Ash. Again. It was like she was crumbling from the inside and so desperately wanted to keep it together for her sake. It broke her heart. She promised Ash and Maja would pay. So, the next day, she told Shoko and Lady, who shared her lunch table, and Shoko agreed to come with her. Lady seemed to think the girl had some insight that she lacked. Bonnie didn't protest. Simon met them both on the walkway outside Marcy's apartment.  
    "Thank you for coming," he said. "I know she's still in there and moving around. I just can't reach her."  
    "Don't worry, Mr. Petrikov," Bonnie squeezed his arm as she set the bag down. "We're gonna talk to her and it'll be okay."  
    "Do you need me to stay?"  
    "No," Shoko gave him a lopsided smile. "This might involve girl talk."  
    Simon gave her a doubletake, but said nothing about it.  
    "Well..." he rubbed his hands together. "If you're sure."  
    Bonnie watched him close the door to his apartment and turned back to the door.  
    "So," Shoko snorted. "If she won't answer the door for *him*, how do *we* get in?"  
    Bonnie smirked as she opened her purse. She pulled out a little velvet pouch and untied the one side. Shoko looked over her shoulder and gasped as she choked back a giggle.  
    "You've gotta be kidding me."  
    Bonnie smirked as she chose a couple of shiny silver implements and began to pick the lock. Shoko turned around and watched around the complex. No one seemed to be taking notice, which was a good thing, but a bad thing too. She heard a click behind her.  
    "Let's go."  
    "When did you learn that?" Shoko snorted. "And when can you teach me?"  
    "I learned back when I was a criminal," Bonnie said softly as she pushed open the door. "And you're young and impressionable and Lady would kill me for teaching you that."  
    Shoko giggled as she closed the door behind her. The apartment...smelled. It smelled like someone lived there for more than a week, without opening the windows or, well, bathing. Bonnie gulped into the gloam and tried to make out shapes.  
    "Marcy," she said. "Marceline?"  
    "Come on, Marcy," Shoko said out loud. "You haven't been to class all week and you're not answering your phone. We're just here to make sure you're not dead."  
    "Shoko!"  
    "It's true," she hissed back. "I think I see a shape on the sofa."  
    Bonnie turned and her eyes adjusted more. There was indeed a figure curled up on one end of the sofa. Marcy's end. Her favorite spot when they watched movies or anime or something. Bonnie moved quickly in front of Marcy, who had a blanket draped over her. She looked into the cowl made by the blanket and sighed. She reached up and pushed the blanket back from the girl's face. Marcy looked gaunt and drawn, her eyes sunken and red, her hair a mess around her face. All she wore was a dirty tank top and a pair of black panties. Tears came down her face as she shook her head slightly.  
    "Don't..." Marceline whispered. "Don't...look at me..."  
    "Bonnie-" Shoko began.  
    "Oh gods, Marcy!" Bonnie began to pull her into a hug, but Marcy resisted and shook her head more.  
    Shoko pulled Bonnie back and to her feet. She glared down at the smaller girl, but stopped at the concern she saw there. Shoko looked up at Bonnie.  
    "Do you trust me?"  
    Bonnie looked back to Marceline, who had devolved into tears again, and turned back to the diminutive girl. She nodded.  
    "Okay, let me do this, then," Shoko gently pushed Bonnie to one side and took a deep breath.  
    When she opened her eyes, her demeanor changed. No longer the short, sarcastic girl, she now exuded confidence and patience as a fully realized woman. Bonnie goggled at the transformation, even as nothing physically changed about the girl. She swaggered to Marcy, who had leaned forward.  
    "Marceline," Shoko said firmly. "Stop crying, right now."  
    Something in the harmonic of her voice shook Marcy right down to her core. She leaned up and the small girl, Shoko, stood there, her hand on her hip. Shoko gave her an imperious glare and raised an eyebrow at her.  
    "You're a mess," she said in the same tone. "You will get in the shower and clean yourself up, *right now*!"  
    "Who-...?"  
    Shoko switched her position to Marcy's other side, climbed on top of the girl and twined her hand in Marcy's hair, holding her head steady as she leaned in close enough to be intimate. She pulled Marcy's head close and kissed her forehead gently.  
    "I know you hurt, Marcy," she said firmly, but softly. "We're here to help, but you need to get cleaned up. And you will do so now, do you understand me?"  
    She looked Marcy directly in her eyes and the two of them nodded in unison. Bonnie stood speechless against this show...hypnotism? She didn't know. And Shoko wanted Bonnie to teach *her* stuff?! Shoko stood, followed by Marcy, who seemed stiff. She shuffled over to Bonnie and seemed to see her for the first time. Tears began to fall again, but stopped as Shoko cleared her throat.  
    "I said now," Shoko raised her eyebrow again. "You *will* obey me."  
    Marcy shrank in on herself and, smiling a little at Bonnie, scurried into the bathroom. The door closed and, soon after, water could be heard. Bonnie looked back at Shoko, who pushed her hand onto her forehead as she blew out a breath. She seemed to deflate, to become that small girl once more, though, when she looked up at Bonnie again, her smile was still gone.  
    ***  
    "I really want to kill Ash," Shoko said as she sat down at the little table in Marcy's kitchen. "I mean, kill him dead."  
    After getting herself cleaned up, Shoko had made her come out and she and Bonnie took turns brushing the girl's hair. Being close. Just holding her. Marcy soon began to drift and Shoko sent her to bed. The whole thing seemed to age Shoko from the girl Bonnie had met just a while ago to someone Bonnie didn't even know.  
    "I think you'll have to get in line behind Marcy," Bonnie set a Coke down for the girl.  
    Shoko shook her head.  
    "No," she took a drink. "Marcy is an abused sub. Ash broke her, I think, and she doesn't even know it. Which is what makes the whole thing so terrible. I like Marcy. She's so sweet, even while being the tough girl and Ash just wasted that with his penis and his ugliness."  
    Bonnie sat down, a glass of water in front of her, and tried not to think about Ash's penis.  
    "When you say she was a sub-"  
    "*Is* a sub," Shoko corrected. "Submissive, Bonnie. Ya know, dominant and submissive, as in sexual styles. Well, not *always* sexual, but frequently that's how the terms come up."  
    Bonnie blushed as Shoko snorted a laugh.  
    "Those terms really are archaic nowadays," she continued. "There's top and bottom and I've even seen sides. I'm a switch, personally."  
    "...which means?"  
    "I can be dominant *and* submissive," Shoko winked saucily. "I would have thought that Marcy was the dom between you two, and that's not to say there has to *be* a dom, but a majority of the time, there is. But she's not. You are."  
    Shoko let that sink in as she drank her Coke. She loved to watch the way Bonnie changed colors. Marcy did as well, but she lacked the range. She made a decision.  
    "Ya know," Shoko smirked down at her Coke. "I could teach you a few things...stuff that would really surprise the both of you."  
    "I..." Bonnie felt her throat catch. "Um...you, I mean..."  
    "You couldn't do any of it until we get her healed, of course," Shoko reached out and patted Bonnie's hand. "She needs you, as you are. But, I mean, later. When she opens up again."  
    The color deepened in Bonnie's face at the thought of Marcy opening up more to her than she already had, but she sobered as another thought came to her.  
    "I would like to know how you got her to stop crying," she said quietly.  
    "It's all a matter of tone, posture and eye contact," Shoko nodded. "And, no matter what you're feeling inside, you've got to be the one in charge on the outside. My heart breaks when I see a friend like this, but we had to get her together before she could sleep and sleep is important now. I can guarantee you that she hasn't had decent sleep in days."  
    "Shoko...can I ask you a personal question?"  
    Shoko shot a glance up to Bonnie, her face suddenly that of the 14 year old girl she was.  
    "My arm."  
    Bonnie nodded, "And...how you know all about this stuff..."  
    Shoko blew out a tired breath and stood up. She drained the last of her Coke and tossed it into the lined can in the corner of the kitchenette. She turned back to Bonnie and ran a hand through her mass of black hair. Bonnie's fingers itched to run her hands through it, a reaction she had to shake out of herself with another blush. Damn. *Had* to be the hair!  
    "She's gonna wake up in a little bit and she'll probably be hungry," Shoko glanced down the hall to the bedroom. "We need to get her something comforting. After that, she's gonna crash for a long time. So...what does she like?"  
    "You mean, we need to get her food," Bonnie nodded, but stopped. "What if she wakes up and we're gone?"  
    "Remember when I was brushing her hair and you went to the bathroom?"  
    Bonnie nodded.  
    "I told her this was the plan," she said. "She wanted to come with us, but I told her that, even clean, she was in no shape and needed some sleep first."  
    "Chinese food."  
    "Wait-" Shoko looked at her. "Like...*good* Chinese food? Or...American Chinese food?"  
    Bonnie had to stifle a laugh as she set her arm across the smaller girl's shoulders.  
    "I think the latter," she steered Shoko toward the door. "Marcy always loved the Pad Thai Chicken..."  
    ***  
    "My lumps, my lumps," Laura sang, off key. "My beautiful lady lumps..."  
    "More like mounds," someone said behind Lady, who couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
    "I heard that you guys!" Laura swung around, her bosom and hair kept going. "That's not *funneh*!"  
    The girls laughed, but it wasn't mean spirited, at least to Lady. No one put more into the routine and into school spirit than Laura, so her size meant little. She'd even dated Bonnie there for a while, though no one had been able to pry out of her why they'd broken up. Lady thought that there might have been real feelings on both sides. Laura huffed, reached behind her and pulled on her fluffy purple sweater. Lady thought she could hear the threads creaking. She'd undone her own ponytail and shook out her platinum mane, but didn't change. She wanted to get a shower, but she would wait for home to do that. She didn't need to be oggled by her own teammates.  
    "Practice went well, you guys," Laura said as she closed up her locker. "Lady, we're gonna keep you in the back row, since you're so tall!"  
    Lady shrugged and nodded as she sipped her gatorade. Two girls sighed dejectedly behind her and she tried to ignore it. She picked up her bag and fist bumped Laura.  
    "See you guys later!" Lady waved as she made her way out.  
    "Okay, Hot Dog!" Laura pointed out behind her. "You need to hold that third pose longer! Not be so squishy!"  
    "You're talkin' ta me about *squishy*?!"  
    Lady chuckled as the door closed behind her. The night air bathed her in late fall waves of cool. She tended to get a little overheated at practices and wasn't surprised when steam rose from her arm. She would be in her car soon though, so no worries.  
    "Hey little lady," a familiar voice said in the dark.  
    Lady spun as a young man stepped into the light near her car. He was a stocky kid, built more like a steam engine than a human. Lady knew he was strong. And fun. And a pain in the ass.  
    "Jake," Lady sighed and stopped near her car. "I told you my dad would kill you if-"  
    "He's not here right now, is he?" Jake smirked as he stepped up to her...shoulder. "What, no hug for an old flame?"  
    "Jake, we were 15 back then," Lady turned to him and leaned up against her car. "We've both grown since then!"  
    Jake reached up and stroked her hair. A slow smile spread to both their faces.  
    "You've grown," he said softly. "You're beautiful."  
    A blush spread from her chest upward. He'd always had that effect on her.  
    "You're right though," his smile dissolved. "We are different people now. I'm on the football team, you're a cheerleader. We're both older. Tell you what. How about we start this all over again?"  
    "Jake-" she shook her head as she opened her car door. "You're gonna be headed off the college soon and I'll be stuck here for another year unless dad can take care of a few things."  
    "Then how about we live in the now?" Jake shrugged. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I never forgot what you did for me, ya know?"  
    Yeah, she remembered. She remembered what it cost her too. Jake never found out and he never would.  
    "Okay," Lady nodded. "Let's try dating again, though dad's probably still not gonna like you. One thing we have to get out of the way first..."  
    "What's that?"  
    The slap resounded around the parking lot and bounced off the building behind them. Jake, when he remembered that his nose was still attached to his face, looked up in stunned silence as Lady shook her hand out.  
    "You ever," Lady growled. "And I mean *ever* stand me up because you're too chicken shit to face me, I will rip you in half!"  
    Jake simply nodded as he tried to blink away the insistent pain in his face. He finally gave up and sputtered a laugh as he grabbed his nose.  
    "Damn," Lady pulled him into a hug. "Your face is *really* hard!"  
    She wasn't surprised when her lips met his. Lady was surprised at the emotion that flowed back like water between them. And maybe a little surprised that kissing him felt so good. So much like home. She didn't mind the cold so much.  
    ***  
    "Are you kidding me?"  
    "Shut up," Maja huffed from the passenger seat. "Let them suck face."  
    Ash rolled his eyes and turned to the small girl he'd come to hate.  
    "How's the ankle?"  
    "Fine bitch," Maja growled. "How's the ego from having a little girl hand you your ass?"  
    They stared down each other, hatred blazing. And, like the last couple times they yelled at each other, their lips met in a clash of wills and hormones. She'd become adept at tilting the seat to a prone position as he climbed on top.  
    ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 6  
  
    Marceline looked up at the poster and cringed a little inside. She'd been back at school for only a week since Shoko had come over and taken over her life. Her uniform felt weird again. The first time she'd seen Ash in the hallway, she'd almost had a panic attack. Then Shoko had taken her hand and led her to class. Bonnie...had been busy. The whole thing seemed to be unraveling around her and she was so frustrated she could scream. The only time she felt in control of what was happening was at home, where Shoko had found her bass in the back of the closet and demanded Marcy to write a whole album's worth of songs.  
    A slow smile crawled across her face at this. The little girl had stayed with her for two whole days to make sure she could function, then came over every couple days. Marcy had resented it, at first. Like an unwelcome intrusion on her life she didn't need. But then, as she began to see how Shoko kept her mind away from what had happened, she came to realize that she needed Shoko. Her smile fell. Needed her more than Bonnie...  
    Marcy shook her head. Bonnie had just been super busy. Both of them had known she was going to be super busy for the next couple years! Though, she suspected that even Bonnie was beginning to have regrets over her course load. She looked up at the poster again. Laura, Bonnie's former love interest, had designed it. You could tell from the purple and the glitter and the fat lettering. Big lettering. Big boned. The Fall Dance. Like a deadline in her mind that had seemed so far into the future, it loomed now. Friday after next.  
    "Thinking about going?"  
    Marcy's blood ran cold from the voice behind her. She willed herself to calm as she turned. Maja stood, her stylish green pack slung over her shoulder, pennies in her Buster Browns, a duck bill for her lips. Marcy didn't think she could have hated anyone more.  
    "Hey Marce," he said from over her shoulder. "I never got to finish what I started...you know how angry that makes me."  
    And yeah, she *could* hate someone more. She automatically went through the exercises that Shoko had taught her to cool the fear and the fire. Don't let them win. Don't let them have control over your fear! Only you control your fear! She took a breath, even against the ever-present smell of garlic behind her. She opened her eyes.  
    "If either of you touch me," she said, a calm belying her emotions. "I will fuck up the both of you."  
    "You're probably wondered where that slut of a girlfriend of yours is," Maja ignored her threat. "You heard the announcement this morning, yeah? I planted a little bit of evidence in her locker-"  
    "-with *my* help, of course." Ash purred behind her.  
    "-*with* your help," Maja rolled her eyes. "You see, poor Bonnie's been so overworked. And you, not being able to meet her needs as a lover, well...she just can't take it anymore!"  
    Cold fear sizzled down Marcy's spine as she wondered to herself what they had done. Despite what Shoko had taught her, her fear must have shown on her face. Maja looked like she was about to cum with happiness.  
    "Oh, don't look so pained, dearie," she shook her shoulders in an infuriating way. "She'll get over this and you'll have your Bonnie back. Of course, she might have a little therapy in the meantime-"  
    Maja stepped back as Marcy took a swing at her. Ash, being ready for it, grabbed Marcy around her shoulders. The touch of the man made her skin crawl. She wanted to scream, to vomit, to run and hide...but her body took over. She twisted back, reached up and grabbed Ash's right arm. She pushed her shoulder back under his arm and used her hips to bring him over in an arc. He landed with a confused thud in front of her. Marcy twisted his arm around his head and knelt, pushing her knee into the middle of his back.  
    "I swear to God, Ash," she growled as she yanked on his arm. "If you ever touch me again, if you ever fuck with *anyone* I know again, I will gut you."  
    For once, he wisely kept his mouth shut. Maja just stood there and gasped against this show from the girl she thought they'd corralled. Their heads, and the heads of the little crowd that had gathered around them, turned at the bellowings coming down the hall toward them. Marcy looked up as Shoko skidded to a halt. She gathered in the situation, narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Maja, who shrank back further. She reached over and grabbed Marcy's shoulder.  
    "Come on, girl," she hissed. "Let's go!"  
    Marcy let go of Ash, stepped over him and disappeared into the crowd.  
    ***  
    "You did well..."  
    "She didn't need to twist my fuckin' arm so hard!"  
    "She did well too."  
    "...I really hate you."  
    "Fuck you, Ash. You're a pussy. You can't do any of this without me."  
    "I could go to Maja."  
    "Your new cunt? Good luck with that. She's not me. Now, I have lunch."  
    Ash watched her go and shifted the ice pack on his shoulder. Still hurt like Hell...  
    ***  
    Marcy watched Shoko attack her lunch pack with determination. It was something to see because she only had one arm. She would have asked if she could help, but it would have only earned her a stern look from the girl. And, maybe some punishment later. Not that she would have minded that. Marcy sighed as she looked at her own lunch. School food could be considered punishment, at least by the Geneva Conventions. At least the tater tots were hot. Shoko got the box open, picked up her chopsticks and twirled her noodles expertly, slurping them up. Lady sighed as she sat down across from them, snapping her cell closed.  
    "She's on house arrest."  
    "Arrest?" Shoko asked through noodles.  
    "Well..." Lady waggled her hands. "Kinda arrest. That's what her dad said. She's not allowed out and she's not allowed to see anyone. At least until the investigation is done."  
    "Did he say..." Marcy asked, her own appetite gone.  
    "They found a gun."  
    Shoko and Marcy stopped, any good mood draining from them.  
    "Fuckin' shit," Marcy dropped her face in her hands. "But no, wait! This is easy for her to beat! Her fingerprints wouldn't be on-"  
    "Ash thought of that," Lady wrinkled her nose. "He's the one that told them it was there. When they found it, it'd been wrapped in a pair of rubber gloves, which means no fingerprints. Of course, Bonnie said it wasn't hers. Her father wants to believe her."  
    "He doesn't?" Shoko asked.  
    "I-" Lady looked heartbroken. "I just don't know. Something tells me he doesn't. That he really thought that Bonnie might do something like this and none of us would know-"  
    "That's the thing though," Marcy hated herself for realizing it. "We wouldn't know. I've had my issues lately that's kept me out of the loop. Shoko, you've been busy with me. Lady, you have cheerleading and Jake. We *wouldn't* know. We can barely keep up with shit happening in our own lives."  
    The three of them sat there dejectedly. A queer, high, almost metallic laugh floated across the lunch room. The three of them turned their heads. Maja winked at them from her seat in the corner, Ash nearby looking sullen.  
    "I'm really beginning to dislike her," Lady growled.  
    Marcy sputtered a laugh and looked at her tray again. She couldn't eat.  
    ***  
    Against both of their better judgments, Pepper and Isabelle allowed their daughter's girlfriend in the house. They kind of knew what had happened with Marceline, that they'd both been attacked by that Ash person. Bonnie had taken great pains to let them know that they would handle it. Pepper hadn't taken to the idea that his only daughter had been suicidal in the first place. He was more afraid that she was going to have a situation she needed to handle. He'd known Marceline for a long time and, while she was a good girl now, she'd had a past. What with her father being who he is and the old bearded dude looking after her for so long, and her prior incidents, even dating that Ash person, who could think other than his own daughter being drawn into a web?  
    Pepper stood in the hall and watched the two of them having a conversation in the livingroom. Bonnie had asked to talk to Marcy alone. He also supposed that the fact that she hadn't said the gun wasn't hers concerned him. He knew it wasn't. The police hadn't been able to tie the gun to Bonnie in any way other than finding it in her locker. No fingerprints, no nothing. Pepper had agreed to get her to a therapist and he would deal with it. They'd gone that morning, Bonnie unusually quiet. It was the first time that he'd heard what actually happened, not only at the lake house, but with the fight outside the school. He gave quiet thanks to Connie Lake and tried to piece things together. Bonnie agreed to see the therapist, who asked to speak to Pepper by himself. She said that his daughter was as well adjusted as could be in these circumstances, but that he would have to withdraw her from her advanced classes. It resulted in a full blown argument with the therapist, but at least he got her to back off of the full monty. He would only have to take her out of two of the four advanced classes.  
    Isabelle hadn't helped. She demanded that they take Bonnie up to Brideshead, the mental hospital, to get a second opinion up there and possibly put her away for a little rest, as she put it. Bonnie had begun to cry at that point, but hadn't argued with any point her stepmother had made. That bothered Pepper as well. She had a mind of her own! What on earth had happened to crush her so much?!  
    That night, as he was at the kitchen table, working on bills, he'd realized what it was. This would go on her record. Her permanent record, whether they all liked it or not. It wouldn't matter what they did to correct it. It wouldn't matter if the gun was shown not to be hers or not. None of it mattered. It would still go on her record...which would be seen by any college she might apply to. The realization smacked him across the face hard enough that he'd simply stared off into space. He had rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He had asked her if that was the reason. And, when she began to cry, he hated himself for asking. He just held her and rocked her, her red hair cascading over his tiny shoulders. And he hated himself for being so small. Hated that he couldn't hold her safe and make things all better. She cried herself to sleep at his shoulder...Isabelle had come in and helped him tuck her into bed. She'd heard the whole thing from the hall and realized what it would mean as well. Despite her own bitter guilt, he couldn't get to sleep. He failed to find sleep for a couple days, only passing out on the couch one night after work. Everything seemed a blur...  
    Marcy glanced back to the door. Bonnie's father still watched them from the hall, but really didn't seem to be paying too much attention. She looked back to her love, who had been crying for a while, her eyes red and rimmed, her cheeks sunken. She wasn't crying now. That was good.  
    "Marcy," Bonnie said softly. "I need to tell you something."  
    Marcy didn't say anything, just nodded. She hated what might come next and took a breath against it.  
    "I know you and Shoko are getting along better," she said. "That's cool. She came by here the other day and dropped off school stuff she and Lady gathered. Listen...I want you to go to the Fall Dance without me."  
    "Bonnie-" Marcy's own tears began to choke her up. "No! I...can't..."  
    "No, now listen, will ya?" Bonnie leaned forward and set her forehead at Marcy's. "Ya big dork, listen. I want you to have fun. Take Shoko. I want you to wear the dress I got you over the summer, okay? I know it still fits. Will you do that for me?"  
    "B-Bonnie..."  
    Bonnie sighed and leaned forward more until their lips met. Marcy tasted like salt water taffy...just like Bonnie remembered. She reluctantly broke the kiss, reached down and picked up her love's hands.  
    "Please, Marcy?" she pleaded quietly. "I can beat this. I also have a plan brewing, but you've gotta look like nothing's happening. They can't know you're coming over. It would only encourage them. Look, Maja's beef is with me. Sounds like you took care of Ash for a while. Lady and Shoko will help, okay?"  
    "I can't have fun without you..."  
    Bonnie squeaked as new tears burst forth. She pulled Marcy into a hug and held her tight.  
    "Why not get a group-?"  
    Marcy said nothing but shook her head. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a breath. She reached up and twined her hand in Marcy's hair, then steeled herself. She pulled Marcy slowly back by her hair, ever so slowly so it didn't shock her, using her other hand at Marcy's cheek. Marcy's eyes grew wide at the look in Bonnie's eyes as her lover held her there.  
    "You *will* go to the dance," Bonnie growled low in her throat. "You *will* take Shoko and whoever else wants to go. You *will* have fun and not worry about me, you got that?!"  
    Marcy felt her blush rise from her chest into her neck and could only nod against the sultry, powerful, smouldering look in the eyes of the woman she loved. Bonnie slowly released her and stood up. She looked down imperiously at Marceline, who quivered in open lust, and crooked a finger at her to follow. Marcy swallowed hard against her feelings, then got up. She walked Marcy to the door and turned as her father disappeared behind them into the kitchen. Bonnie dropped her arms around Marcy hugged her tight.  
    "God...damn..." Marcy breathed hard.  
    "I know," Bonnie chuckled softly. "Sorry. Something Shoko taught me. I needed you in some other mood. Please go, okay? I don't want the dress to go to waste. Take pics so I can see it later, okay?"  
    She set a soft, gentle kiss at Marcy's lips.  
    "I'm sorry, Bonnie," Marcy turned as she stepped out the door. "I should have protected you better."  
    "We need to protect each other," Bonnie smiled. "Take Lady with you! She'll take all the boy attention off you guys!"  
    They giggled at the thought.  
    "It'll be okay, Marcy," Bonnie said. "We'll get through this."  
    Marcy looked back as she got to the end of the driveway, but the door was already closed.  
    ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 7  
  
    Everything had gone into slow motion. She thought that was a cliche, like that kind of stuff never really happened, but it did. She felt no pain as everything exploded into a shower of blood and chaos around her, but she felt no pain. She thought that was weird too. She supposed that getting shot was a horribly painful experience. Maybe the pain came later, when her body had time to think about it? Suddenly, there were stage lights in front of he and she realized that she now lay on the stage, looking up at them. Weird. But, it was all new to her. After all...  
    Marceline had never been shot before.  
    She'd heard the pop-pop-pop from somewhere in front of her, just as Laura was about to put the crown on her head. Prismo stood beside her, happy and proud that his pick for Fall Queen was coming true, even though she'd been over his chances with him. Still, as he said, couldn't blame a boy for trying. Petals cascaded in reds and oranges around her as she tried to blink away...something...she couldn't hear anything. Everything had gone silent. She remembered a couple of flashes of light, then...  
    Prismo, eyes wet with tears, suddenly appeared over her, his hands on her. Hey now, watch those hands, buster-but, Lady was there too. She looked so concerned. She still couldn't hear anything. Marceline blinked again. Where was Shoko? She was Marcy's date. She said she had to go to the bathroom. Too much damned punch. Marcy had chided her, but she couldn't say anything because Shoko filled out a relaxed tux so well. Too well. Her mind slipped back to the night before. Sound rushed back in and Marceline cringed. Shouting, incoherent shouting. Prismo saying something about staying awake. Then, the paramedics pulled him out of the way and began tearing the dress away from her chest. Dammit! Bonnie spent good money on tha-  
    She gasped and yelled out as the pain bloomed across her chest, shoulder and right side. She'd never felt pain this sharp, this intense, before. Oh sure, periods were a royal bitch, but this was fire bubbling in little pools of agony in places that shouldn't hurt. She choked as they placed the mask over her face. The lights overhead began to dim.  
    Marceline Abadeer was dying.  
    ***  
    36 hours earlier...  
    ***  
    Marceline pushed herself to her elbows on her bed. She sighed that Bonnie wasn't in it next to her. Helluva depressing way to start what should have been the best weekend of her life. Instead, she was alone. Marcy pushed herself to her knees and regarded the beams of sunlight that slipped through the blinds, invading her personal pit of darkness. They splashed across the wall at the head of her bed and shown on an Evanescence poster Lady had got her for Christmas the year before she left. It had gone down the prior weekend. Marcy had gone over to see Bonnie, who told her she had to go to the Fall Dance, even if that meant taking Shoko. That was okay.  
    "Shit," Marcy growled to herself. "Little shit would probably like it."  
    She sighed and threw herself off the bed. Time to get ready for class.  
    ***  
    Shoko loved how Americans partied. It was a whole week affair. From the lead up, when stuff got planned, to the follow through. She loved the smells and sights and wonderful foods and just everything all together! Shoko turned the corner to the lockers and grinned as she bounced up to a girl with jet black hair. Shoko smacked her on the ass, making Marceline take an automatic swing that went right over Shoko's head.  
    "Nice swing, Foreman," she giggled.  
    "You little shit!" Marcy growled as she rubbed her ass.  
    "You like it."  
    Marcy shushed the smaller girl and pulled her next to her locker.  
    "It's not a secret, okay?" Marcy said after Shoko gave her a look. "It's just not widely known either. So, keep it under your tiny hat."  
    Shoko grinned cutely, but nodded. Marcy sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and closed her locker.  
    "I guess Bonnie got a hold of you?"  
    Shoko nodded brightly.  
    "I guess you wanna be my date for the Fall Dance?"  
    Shoko nodded brightly again.  
    "Why?"  
    "Because Bonnie's right," she said as she moved to Marcy's right side. "You need to go, if nothing else than to show up those two dickheads. Besides, she told me about your dress and I'm dying to see you in it."  
    "Look..."  
    Shoko threaded her arm in Marcy's as they walked to class. Marcy wanted to come up with explanations and excuses and generally, a way to get out of going, but the world conspired against her. Her own girlfriend conspired against her. It was like living in a romantic comedy, except without the Judd Apatow, which she thought was a good thing. Shoko stopped and let her go outside of her classroom.  
    "I know it bothers you," she said quietly. "Going to the dance without Bonnie. And, you gotta know I'm honored that she chose me to take you...but if there's someone else..."  
    "No," Marcy smiled and shook her head. "You and I will have fun."  
    Shoko threw herself into a hug around Marcy and held her tight for a minute.  
    "Thanks," she said. "You won't regret it."  
    Shoko turned and scurried off to her own class as the bell rang. Lady flipped Marcy's hair as she passed and winked. Marcy glanced back down the hall and wondered if she'd just been set up.  
    ***  
    "Here."  
    Marceline looked at the little box Shoko had set on the table in front of her. She began to stuggle with her own box and got the top off.  
    "Don't you ever get tired of noodles?" Lady asked as she set her tray down on the other side of the table.  
    "No," Shoko happily slurped. "Marcy, you should eat them! I was finally able to get the water to boil right-"  
    "Say one more word about my stove," Lady growled. "I dare ya!"  
    Shoko giggled as Marcy opened up the box. Indeed, they did look good. Smelled good too. She considered the peanut butter, jelly, and srirachi in her own lunch. And while it was a lunch she particularly liked, the noodles looked a lot more substantial. Jake bent over and gave Lady a peck on her cheek.  
    "You ladies mind some company?" he asked.  
    They gave their noncommital answers, to which, Jake whistled as he sat down. Two other boys joined them. Both of them were on the football team with Jake, though he was on defense and they were on offense. Marcy rolled her eyes at the tall boy as he sat next to her. She dug into the noodles and nodded. They tasted good too. Both boys wore what most boys wore nowadays, either a button down shirt, such as Prismo and Jake sported, or a cotton shirt of some kind. Cosmo seemed to prefer the cotton. Marceline couldn't blame him. They were comfy.  
    Prismo had a crush on Marceline for a long time. Ever since her days as the Vampire Queen. Gothy, black clothes...sometimes lace. She thought that he might have a lolita thing going on, which kinda squicked her out, but no. It was a her kinda thing. Which did nothing to stop the squick. Prismo was really tall. Red head, pink skin, he reminded her of all the stereotypes about redheaded step children. But he was nice. He was a kind soul. A surprise to Marcy that the heir to the Primo Pickle Corporation would be so damned nice. And his pickles were good too, though he said it was a product of his grandmother's recipe. He played wide receiver and made quite a target in the back of the endzone.  
    The other boy always tagged along with Prismo and Jake. Cosmo. The poor boy always reminded Marcy of an owl, but that could have been his enormous, beautiful eyes. He had lashes that made him the envy of every girl in the school that had to rely on Maybelline. Smart too, he'd become a captain of the team as a junior, but something else was odd about him and Marcy couldn't put her finger on it. Or, maybe she didn't want to put a finger on it. There were rumors...he was actually a she. There were rumors that he was gay. That he was asexual. Marcy wasn't quite sure what to think, other than he didn't seem to be attracted to...well...anyone...  
    "Marcy," Prismo grinned. "You-uh...heading to the Fall Dance Friday night?"  
    There was so much naked hope. Marcy hated to crush it, but at least she was spared that.  
    "I'm her date, dude," Shoko dabbed at her lips. " So back off, man! No penis parties here!"  
    Jake coughed as his Sprite came out his nose. Lady moved her bags and cooed as she tried to help settle his coughing.  
    "Ya know," Cosmo raised an eyebrow at Jake. "Penis parties aren't any kind of fun, really."  
    "I know!" Shoko continued, irregardless of the looks from Lady. "Just lots of testosterone floatin' around-"  
    "Now a sausage fest! That's something different!" Cosmo grinned.  
    Prismo blushed heavily as he hid his face. Marcy stopped laughing long enough to catch her breath.  
    "I guess your answer is yes," she said to the tall boy. "I am going, but with Shoko. Ya know, Bonnie did say we should go as a group. Lady, why don't you and Jake come along and Cosmo, you and Prismo?"  
    "He's not my type," Cosmo smirked.  
    "You're everyone's type, bitch," Jake blew out his nose again. "And yeah, anyone else we know of that could come with? We'll have a whole party."  
    "But not with-" Shoko began.  
    "Don't you dare!" Lady pointed a finger as Shoko burst out laughing again.  
    That was that. Marceline wondered at Shoko's possessiveness, but then, she might have been playing it for a laugh too. The girl was so hard to read. Shoko noticed Marcy looking at her, smiled sweetly and winked at her. She would have keep own secrets, whether anyone liked it or not.  
    ***  
    Consciousness came back to Marceline in fits and spurts. Or rather, bumps, as the ambulance, sirens wailing, sped her off. Her eyes fluttered to the person next to her. Shoko sat there, looking...pensive? Confused? It looked like she'd been crying. She started when she saw Marcy watching her and looked away. The miasma of painkillers did nothing to dull the blistering, white hot ache in her body. All it did was make her not care. She looked to Shoko again, who refused to look at her. When their eyes did meet, Marcy saw...  
    ...guilt.  
    ***  
    


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 8  
  
    The slap sounded like a gunshot going off. Which, if she'd thought about it a little more, would have been a poor analogy to use in the current circumstances. Bonnie shook out her hand as she scowled down at the diminutive girl. Shoko didn't have the heart to return her gaze as she held her cheek.  
    "I'm sorry, Bonnie," Shoko whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there..."  
    "You're damned right you should have," Bonnie fury ran cold.  
    "Bonnie, there was nothing any of us could have done," Lady began, but shrank back under the redhead's glare. "Well, there wasn't. Marcy was up on the stage and the shooter was in the balcony..."  
    Bonnie shouted something in German and spun away from them, her breath misting in waves around her. She sniffed as she pawed away the tears again. The frozen night air lay dead and still around her. Lady contacted her once Marcy was in the ambulance and on her way to the hospital. Her father had answered the call and the both of them had dropped everything and went to the hospital, but Marcy was already in surgery. She couldn't get any more information than that out of the hospital staff. Simon, who apparently was given protective custody of Marceline when she was a little girl, was sharing a cup of horrible coffee in the hospital cafeteria with her father. Bonnie needed answers though.  
    A quiet sniffle came from her right, near Jake's car. The very tall redhead, Prismo, sat there, trying to hide his own tears. He'd been standing next to Marcy when it happened and had even stemmed much of the bleeding. He sat on the curb near the car, the front of his tux covered in blood, his hands and face spattered with it as well. Bonnie looked back to the others. Lady had retreated into Jake's arms as she began to cry again. Cosmo had gone home. He said he had research to do, which to Bonnie sounded cold, but he was the only other one in the school to be in four advanced classes. Like she...used to be. Shoko had gotten to her feet and leaned up against another car and held her own face, her thick, black hair fell like a curtain over her face and hands. And there Bonnie stood, in her pink flannel pajamas with her pink fleece jacket. Bonnie blew out a swirling breath as she looked down. A pair of pink, fluffy bunnies stared up at her. Presents on her last birthday...from Marceline. More tears fell. Bonnie shook her head and wiped them away.  
    "Shoko..." Bonnie began as she slowly walked to the girl. "I'm not mad that-...yeah, I *am* mad that you weren't there. But I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that I wasn't there either. I'm mad that I couldn't see what's been a long time coming. Marcy standing up there, being radiant..."  
    "She..." Lady began softly. "She was. She was shocked and happy and she couldn't believe it! Neither could Laura..."  
    The group of them shared a soft chuckle at the thought of the school's purple princess being beat out for Fall Queen. Shoko winced as Bonnie started to put an arm around her. She stopped, but then finished as Shoko leaned into her.  
    "I feel so guilty," Shoko said softly. "I deserve to be punished, Bonnie..."  
    "Honey, there's mistakes all around," Bonnie squeezed her shoulders. "I'm sorry for smacking you. That wasn't right-*MEIN GOTT*!"  
    The others looked over. Shoko had looked up at Bonnie and her hair had fallen away from her face, which allowed Bonnie to see the blood from Shoko's nose, as well as the black eye that seemed to be raising. Bonnie began to tear up again as she pulled the girl into a hug. Lady directed Jake behind her and she pulled Bonnie gently off. Jake returned shortly with a bottle of water, which Lady used to wash her cousin's face. The shiner would have to wait, though Shoko thought the cool, wet wash rag felt good anyway. Shoko hugged Bonnie, who had retreated beside the still sitting Prismo. She sat down next to the boy, whose tears were still visible. He glanced over at her.  
    "You gonna hit me, if I don't stop cryin'?"  
    Bonnie gave him a wry smirk.  
    "You want me to?"  
    Prismo sputtered a laugh, "Not after that. You got a mean left hook, woman."  
    Bonnie chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as best she could.  
    "Look," she said loud enough for all of them to hear. "I know that none of you could have done anything. I'm sorry. I'm...I've been working and studying and-"  
    She choked up and stopped. She blew out a breath.  
    "We know who did this," Shoko said in the silence.  
    They turned to her as Lady got a text message on her phone.  
    "Maja and Ash," Shoko said. "They're the ones who planted the gun in your locker. We know that because of what Marcy told us. One of them must have taken the shot."  
    "The doctor's come out of surgery!" Lady exclaimed.  
    As weary as they were, they all jumped to their feet. Theories could wait.  
    ***  
    Detective Bob Morrison knelt over the .38 pistol they'd found in the balconey, right up near the railing, overlooking the crime scene. Two latex gloves lay over it, mockingly. No prints, of course. And, unless they get to the person that did it within a few days, there'd be no GSR, gunshot residue, either. No way to tie the shooter to the weapon. He sighed. Why would someone want to shoot a girl who was in the middle of becoming queen of the dance? That certainly sounded personal. So did the scene itself. The perp had waited for the right shot, though there was a lack of food wrappers or anything else...  
    "Hey Beemo," his partner blathered behind him.  
    "Lorraine," Beemo rolled his eyes as he turned to her. "I keep telling you not to call me that."  
    She smirked down at him. When she looked at him from above, it always reminded him of a chicken, for some reason. Maybe her long nose. Beemo shook his head.  
    "Oh, sweetie," she knelt next to him. "To me, you'll always be Beemo."  
    She reached over and ruffled his hair and he raised his eyebrow at her. He could have said something then and there, which would have put her in her place. After all, they might have been lovers in the past, but she was his subordinate now. Beemo didn't have the heart. He sighed and looked back at the scene.  
    "What do you make of this?" he asked. "Snotty little shit, whoever did this."  
    "No food wrappers," Lorraine said. "Though, getting up here is a joke. The perp could have just as easily been at the prom-"  
    "Dance."  
    "Dance. Prom. Whatever," Lorraine shrugged. "Dog and pony show."  
    "It's important for the kids, Lorraine," Beemo sighed again. "Not everyone can be red hot."  
    "Like pizza supper," she winked. "And don't you forget it, buster."  
    Beemo smirked despite himself and sobered slightly.  
    "Did I tell you I knew the girl that got shot?"  
    "It was...couple years ago, wasn't it?"  
    "Yeah," Beemo nodded. "Marceline Abadeer. Used to be a troubled kid, but began to run with better people. Then got mixed up with a real winner. Kid's name was Ash and I finally nailed him on a sexual assault charge. Beat the girl pretty bad. And, unfortunately, he got out beginning of this past summer."  
    "Any relapse?"  
    "No," Beemo shrugged. "He's been clean, from what I could tell. But then, if it's not reported..."  
    Lorraine stood and walked to the railing. She looked over the edge as she nodded. So many times, kids didn't report other kids for obvious sexual assault that the perps got away with it. Time and time again. You heard about some of it on the news when one of them was stupid enough to video it or something, but more often than not? Nope. The stigma of the assault normally haunted girls well into college, if not forever. Lorraine had been lucky, having a bunch of good friends, both male and female, in high school that looked out for one another. She knew that she was a lucky girl. She looked back at her partner as he stood up. He'd always been in this city. Would probably die here. He reminded her so much of Peter Falk, but without the slouch and better hair. And she couldn't help but fall in love with him.  
    "Detective," a plain clothed officer entered. "Just got word from the hospital. The girl is out of surgery and she's going to make it...but she's in a medically induced coma for now."  
    "Thanks," Beemo scratched his head. "Lorraine, I swear to God. I hope this is a hit or a grudge against Abadeer's father or something like that."  
    "...why?"  
    "I don't think I could take this being a case of student killing student."  
    "Come on, Beemo," she said softly. "Forensics needs to finish up in here. Let me get you a cup of coffee..."  
    Beemo stood aside as the Forensics gremlins scurried in. He hoped it was an adult crime, but he had a bad feeling. And he hated it when he was right.  
    ***  
    Bonnie looked on into the room. Simon was the only one allowed inside, being the only family. That wasn't true, but under the law, it's what it was. Shoko had her arm twined in Bonnie's, but neither said anything. They could still hear the doctor going on behind them, explaining things to Pepper.  
    "She's finally stable, but she lost a lot of blood," she said. "We actually have to go back in in about...six hours. One of the bullets fragmented and while she's in no current danger, we still have to dig that crap outta there."  
    "Simon contacted Marcy's father," Pepper rubbed his head. "You have to understand, the man could be anywhere."  
    "I know," the doctor rummaged around in her coat. "I've had to deal with Hunson Abadeer myself. He's a pain in the ass, if you'll excuse my French. It's why I've allowed a little leeway in this."  
    Bonnie felt Shoko jerk slightly as she woke up. She smiled down at the girl and looked up at the clock. Two thirty in the morning. Too early. Jake had taken Lady and Prismo home. There were still conversations to be had and explanations to be given...and revenge to be planned. But for tonight, especially with Marcy in a coma, they could get sleep.  
    "I don't wanna leave," Shoko muttered. "What if she wakes up...?"  
    "She's in a coma, Shoko," Bonnie yawned. "Besides, what could happen to her-okay, I won't finish that line."  
    Shoko softened the scowl she'd given Bonnie. Her eye still looked bad. Shoko would be coming home with them. They'd talked to Lady, who had relayed what had happened to her parents, who didn't have a very high opinion of America in the first place and had less of one now. But they recognized that Lady's friends could absolutely be trusted...and that it was getting on early in the morning. Shoko would stay at Bonnie's house. A kind of sleep over, as it were, except with blood stains and world shattering worry about a wounded friend. Yeah, fun had by all. Pepper set his hand on Bonnie's arm.  
    "Let me talk to Simon for a bit, but then we'll go," he said. "Here's the keys. Why don't you take Shoko and head out to get the car warmed up. I'll be out in a couple minutes."  
    Bonnie nodded and steered Shoko out of the waiting room. The elevator dinged and they got on. Shoko rubbed her stump absently and snickered.  
    "Ya know," she said. "Whenever I'm stressed or very tired, I think I can feel my other hand."  
    "Phantom limb syndrome," Bonnie said kindly. "It's pretty common. Shoko, you've never told me how you lost your arm."  
    "Bonnie, I've got lots to tell you," she sighed heavily. "But lots more I'm not going to tell you because I'm not going to tell anyone. Please understand that that part of my life is over and done with. I've found a place I can be happy! Friends! Truly nice people-"  
    Bonnie held her hands up.  
    "Okay, okay!" she interrupted. "I just...I guess I'm just curious. I want to know you better..."  
    Shoko calmed and turned her head slightly.  
    "We can get to know each other, if you want," a slow smirk spread on her face. "But maybe we oughta wait until we can include Marcy?"  
    "Huh?" Bonnie shook her head...then the blush exploded in her face as she got it.  
    "I-uh...wai-" she sputtered. "You-and M-M-Marcy...I mean-"  
    Shoko's smile never faded as she reached up and stroked Bonnie's cheek.  
    "It's okay," she purred. "Marcy never said so, but I could tell she wanted to. And that's okay too. I wanted to teach you first anyway."  
    Bonnie's breathing became ragged gasps as the smaller woman pulled her down into a gentle kiss, but one full of promise and hunger. Shoko let go and backed a step as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and Shoko took her hand, leading her out.  
    ***  
    A million thoughts ran through Bonnie's head on the ride home, but Shoko just grinned, winked and held a finger to her lips. Once, she mouthed, 'Later', to her. Pepper said nothing, but helped his daughter get out the extra blankets for the small couch in Bonnie's room. Shoko never once complained, though she did take a shower. Her suit had seen better days.  
    Bonnie lay there in the darkness, her mind not finding any kind of sleep, even though her clock said it was nearing four. Pepper said that he would not wake the two of them before lunch. He needed the extra sleep too and Bonnie figured that a great many people wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. She heard a rustle of fabric and felt Shoko sit on the edge of the bed.  
    "Bonnie," she sighed softly. "I can't sleep. Can I just...can I hold you for a little bit? Please?"  
    "...will you kiss me again?"  
    "...do you want me to?"  
    Bonnie found herself forming the word with her lips, but no voice to back it up. Shoko snorted, pulled the blanket aside and slid into the warm bed next to Bonnie. She gasped as she realized that Shoko had, at some point, taken off the t shirt that Bonnie had given her to sleep in...leaving her in...nothing. The girl's skin feel silken against her skin as she turned over, her black hair piling up against Bonnie's chest and face. Shoko deftly drew her into a kiss as her body trapped Bonnie's arm under her. Shoko reached up and held Bonnie's other arm down as she continued to kiss her. Shoko nuzzled her neck and began to kiss down her body, drawing the very heat from Bonnie's soul as she groaned under the exploration.  
    "I-" her breath caught as Shoko licked her neck very slowly.  
    Shoko blew out a deep breath and pulled herself up to face Bonnie, eye to eye.  
    "I want this, Bonnie," she pecked Bonnie's lips. "Please? I won't ever tell Marcy...and you know I can keep a secret."  
    "I-" Bonnie had to swallow. "I love Marcy."  
    "So do I," Shoko set another kiss on Bonnie's lips.  
    "Let's love her together," she breathed into Bonnie's mouth.  
    "Love me..." Shoko dropped her voice as her hand slipped below the covers.  
    "...oh...Marcy..."  
    "I'm whoever you want me to be."  
    ***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 9  
  
    The tacking of the keyboard woke her up. It wasn't an unpleasant thing to wake up to, especially with the sun already streaming through the window next to the bed. Lorraine lay there for a few seconds, drinking in the sensations of good sheets and the heady afterglow of her night with Beemo. Across the room, the tacking stopped and he turned in his chair. He only wore a pair of white boxers.  
    "You're awake," he smirked. "Good, get yourself together. We have work to do."  
    Lorraine gave him a sultry pout, to which he snickered. He got up and stretched. Lorraine admired his fitness, though she had often wondered about the pock marks on his abdomen. Little present from his last partner. He'd been a real rat and had gone so far as to shoot the poor man. He thought Beemo was dead and left him there, but Beemo gathered himself up, literally, and walked six miles back to the station. It was Beemo's testimony on the stand that put his partner away. He still carried those reminders. Lorraine thought that he didn't quite trust her and probably for good reason. He blew out a breath and sat on the edge of the bed.  
    "I've been looking up a couple things that you might find interesting."  
    "A couples retreat in Borneo?"  
    "C'mon, Lorraine," a satisfied smile on his face. "I owe it to this kid to find out who did this. I'm not much mattering about the why, though."  
    "You think it'll come out in the wash?"  
    He nodded, "Usually does."  
    She lay there, pouting. He smirked again and leaned over her, setting his lips on hers. She muffled a giggle and pulled him back to bed.  
    "...Lorraine...we *really* have to get the day started..."  
    ***  
    Bonnie tapped her fingers on her book. The teacher knew she wasn't paying attention. She'd done all the homework and both papers to catch up for the class in the last couple of days. This class, one of the regular classes that took the place of her advanced class, *bored* her to tears. Well, maybe to boredom, not tears. Thinking of Marcy trussed up in the hospital and the shooter still out there...maybe that didn't bring the tears either. It brought the anger. It pissed her off to no end. Something interesting had happened before the start of this class, though. Cosmo, who she hadn't seen since the end of the dance, had sought her out and shoved half a dozen sheets of paper in her hand before giving her a blushing smile and scurrying off. Bonnie hadn't had a chance to read them yet. Jake had made some inquiries, as only Jake could. Pushing people up against the wall, demanding to tell him what they knew. Bonnie had rolled her eyes and gave him a stern talking to, telling him to stop before he got in trouble. Prismo hadn't shown up for a few days. Laura hadn't been around either. Quite a few people hadn't been there on Monday. More trickled in every day, but it was still rough. Marceline may not have had many good friends, but a great many people knew her and seeing her getting shot up on that stage had affected everyone from that night. Even a few teachers had taken personal time.  
    The teacher at the front of the class droned on. Bonnie hadn't even bothered to wonder at the question. She'd read 'Jude the Obscure' a couple of years ago, for fun. By the time she got through, she decided that she had to reacquire her sense of 'fun'. She reached down and pulled out the sheets Cosmo had given her. The first couple were an overall report. He had hacked into the ballistics database and found that the gun used in the shooting was linked to a robbery that took place in the Lake community two years ago. Bonnie quickly shuffled the pages. How the hell...well, Cosmo was bright. She tried to keep from panicking over having something this illegal in her possession. Of course, during this whole thing, she seemed to-  
    She took out the police report again as a silver, knife-fine line of adrenaline ran down her spine. Two years. She needed to call Cake. She would know for sure. Bonnie jumped as the bell rang. She quickly shoved the papers in her bag and scuttled out of the room. Bonnie buzzed up the stairs and into the locker area. She fished around for her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts. The phone rang once, twice...  
    "Shit," she growled.  
    "Problem?"  
    Bonnie jumped, but it was Shoko.  
    "Voicemail," Bonnie breathed as the beep came up. "Cake! It's Bonnie. Got a question for you about something you might know about from a couple years ago. Gimme a call this evening, okay? It's important."  
    Bonnie blew out a breath as she ended the call.  
    "Couple years ago?"  
    Shoko shoved her hair behind her ear, the same way that Marcy did. Thoughts from that night came flooding back to Bonnie, who blushed and swallowed hard. She nodded.  
    "Just something I found out," she shook her head. "I don't know if it's a lead or what, but the source is impeccable."  
    "Then we should follow it," Shoko stepped closer. "If you hadn't heard, both of them are back today, but since they think you're on the warpath, they're laying low."  
    Bonnie stopped. This was news to her and she didn't like it. She took a deep breath.  
    "If they're laying low, that's only going to help us in the time being," she said as she walked to her next class, Shoko in tow. "Time is the essential thing. I don't have four heavy classes anymore, which means I can devote more time to finding out who shot my girlfriend."  
    "What about us?"  
    Bonnie stopped short and slowly turned to her. She glanced around the near empty hall.  
    "What *about* us, Shoko?" she asked gently. "You told me to forget about it. I also know that...being intimate...is a valid form of recovery."  
    Bonnie felt the tears begin to come again and swallowed hard, pushing her guilt down until she had it under control again.  
    "I don't-" Bonnie stopped for a second. "I love Marceline. What you and I did was...wrong. We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Shoko, but we're just friends..."  
    Bonnie turned and hurried to her class without looking back. Shoko reached up and wiped her own tear away. She had found that the American way would be to cry and rant and scream something about being unfair. She was still to encultured in her own ethnicity to do that though. Shoko turned and made for her own class as the bell sounded the two minute warning. She really wanted Bonnie...probably even more than she had wanted Marceline...  
    ***  
    Maja sat huddled in the gym class, off to one side. Her mother and her doctor had long given her a permanent excuse to get out of any gym activities. She'd always kept herself fit and that had mitigated some of the grousing of the lesbians that usually ran them. She closed her eyes against the bright glare of the sodium lights blaring overhead. They'd always given her a headache, tossing out glaring light, eliminating places for the welcome shadows to crawl out. She liked her shadow. It never left her.  
    Blood, spurting blood, bathing the front of the white-so much blood, why? Why?!  
    Maja's eyes burst open as she started. She brought her self under control. Why did she do it? Why did she want to so much? She knew why, even as she questioned it. That bitch Bonnibel could have stopped the whole thing at any time, but all she did was retreat to the other side of the lake and forget all those that had wished and wanted her for so long. Maja reached up and wiped at her face. A tear? She snorted derisively. She thought she didn't have any more tears for that bitch. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe the tear wasn't for her. She nodded. Maja's tears were for Maja now.  
    And what happened...after...  
    ***  
    "Bonnie...can," Shoko gulped. "Can you give me a lift home?"  
    "Sure," she looked a little confused. "Why wouldn't I?"  
    "Well..." Shoko blushed and looked away. "Nevermind."  
    Bonnie began to say something and realized what must be going through the smaller girl's mind. She closed her locker and hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Shoko's shoulders and they walked together toward the parking lot.  
    "Girl," Bonnie began softly. "We're still friends. That hasn't changed. It's just that, well...I love Marcy. Should we have done what we did? No, but what's done is done. We can't change the past."  
    "I'm sorry, Bonnie," Shoko shuddered.  
    Bonnie sighed and held her close.  
    "I used to be a prostitute."  
    Bonnie stopped in the hall, not far from the doors.  
    "Uh..." her mouth went dry as Shoko stopped and slowly turned to her. "You-um, I know I didn't hear that right."  
    Shoko sighed and looked up at Bonnie.  
    "No," she said. "You heard it right. I used to be a whore."  
    "But-" Bonnie's brain abandoned her. "You-...you're what? 14?"  
    "Gonna be 15 pretty soon," Shoko smiled gently. "Happy birthday, huh? Come on. I want to talk to you about it, but not out here in the open."  
    Bonnie said nothing as she was led down to her car. The air whipped against their legs, then calmed, as if in apology to what might happen later. A gentle wash of snow began to fall. Bonnie opened her door and they both got in. She started up the car and turned on the heater. It would take a few minutes to warm up, but that might be enough time. Might not be enough time in the whole world either.  
    "Okay, spill."  
    Shoko had been staring out across the football field.  
    "America is such a different place, Bonnie," she said absently. "People give a shit. As you can probably tell, Lady isn't my real cousin. We're not really related, but she found me in that hovel they were using as a whorehouse and got me out of there. For that, I would say that she was my cousin and the authorities were after me. In America, I would grow and set out on my own. I suppose there was the intention that I might return one day to free other girls who were just like me."  
    She turned tilted her head at Bonnie, moving her hair out of the way. She smiled at the secret signs, tells, that meant that Bonnie had noticed.  
    "There's no one like me, Bonnie," her voice dropped an octave. "You know that. Marceline knew that from the day before the dance."  
    Bonnie could feel the power emenating from the smaller girl, like it reached out with a tentacle and began taking advantage of the fact she was a school girl wearing a fuku. Bonnie swallowed hard and nodded.  
    "This arm?" she said suddenly. "This arm is punishment from the gang that was keeping me at that house. I escaped one time, hoping that I could find a way back to see my parents. As punishment, they cut off my arm in front of the other girls."  
    Shoko looked at the stump impassively. A little squeak made her turn back to Bonnie, whose tears had erupted past her hands that had flown to her mouth.  
    "Oh," Shoko smiled her adorable smile again. "It's okay! It was so long ago that I've almost forgotten what it felt like. But yeah, they trained us girls to be whores. Some even younger than me at the time. I was nine when they put me into service. Normally, it'd be really old guys who had sick fantasies about little girls. One of them even wanted me to call him 'grandpa'-"  
    She stopped as Bonnie opened her door, stuck her head out and threw up.  
    "...yeah," Shoko nodded. "That was generally my feeling too..."  
    ***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 10  
  
    "I suppose this is as good a time as any, huh, Marcy?"  
    There was no answer from the girl in the bed in front of him. Prismo didn't think there would be. The nurses said that she could hear everything he said, but couldn't respond. Also probably wouldn't remember what he would say either, simply because that's what happened in a coma.  
    "I..." his mouth suddenly went dry. "Why is this so hard, huh? Why is it so hard to admit that I've had the biggest crush on you for a long time? I mean, damn. And then you went out with that loser, Ash. I really wanted to kill him when it came out what he did to you. And then they arrested him and dragged him off...and I thought you weren't gonna date anyone for a long time."  
    Prismo rubbed his hands on his jeans.  
    "Back when you were the Vampire Queen?" Prismo chuckled at the memories. "Oh God, Marcy! I adored all the little outfits you wore. They were so...I dunno. Everyone seemed to mock you and make fun. That was all you probably heard, but I was on the other end. I heard that they were jealous of how well you pulled it all off. They were jealous of how good you looked!"  
    Prismo chuckled, then reached over and held her hand. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, but the first time where someone wasn't shooting at her. Her hand felt a little cool and dry, as you might expect. The contact felt good. Prismo couldn't explain why he'd liked Marceline all these years, but watching her from the sidelines, always his eye on how she did, he had. He'd seen how she had phased out the vampire clothing and had just gone with the grunge look. More comfortable, easier to clean. Less lace. Less make up too, which he thought was a much better thing. She was pretty enough that make-up, especially the gothy, vampire kind, only hid her natural beauty. Like now, except, without the bullet holes. Prismo shook his head. It sounded a lot better in his own head.  
    "I was so happy that night," he said again. "I wasn't even thinking of going, and then you and Lady and that little girl, Shoko, all kinda...I dunno...bumrushed me into going. And I was happy with that. Cosmo tells me I'm not social enough. And when *that* guy comments on you being social, it's bad."  
    Silence floated through the room. It sat on the bed and looked at both of them, then floated back out again. Prismo let go of her hand and sat back as he blew out a breath. His hands shook. Times like this made him regret quitting smoking.  
    "That's your fault too, ya know?" Prismo said. "You quit...then I quit. Hell, if you jumped off a building-"  
    "Would you jump off too?"  
    Prismo almost wet himself as he spun around. Bonnie stood in the doorway, a not unkindly look on her face. Prismo sputtered, but couldn't get any words to form.  
    "Dude, it's okay," Bonnie walked to him slowly and pulled him into a hug. "You shouldn't hold these kinds of feelings in. It might hurt a little to let them out and get shot down...but, sometimes, you might not ever get to say them. And that's what is the most tragic. Words unsaid."  
    He slowly returned the hug and Bonnie smiled as his shaking settled. She gently pulled away from him and both turned to the girl on the bed. Prismo reached up and wiped at his eyes.  
    "Simon told me that you've been here since they let her have visitors."  
    Prismo could only nod. There came a knock at the door and both of them turned. An attractive blonde stood there, her overcoat wet from the early November rain that pattered lightly on the far window. She fiddled with something in her pocket, then withdrew a badge.  
    "Lorraine Cheshire," she said. "I actually need to speak with you, young man. You're not in trouble, we're just trying to piece things together. Can you come with me?"  
    Prismo nodded and made his way past Bonnie. She thought of something and turned, just as he got to the door.  
    "Prismo?"  
    He stopped.  
    "Don't ever jump," she said. "Learn how to fly."  
    ***  
    Beemo looked down at his notes, then back up at the two kids sitting across from him.  
    "Okay," he scratched his head. "What you're saying is that this girl, Maja, has had it in for Miss Abadeer for a long time now. And...why, again?"  
    "My guess is that it's because of Bonnie-" Jake said.  
    "Miss Bee..." he rummaged through his notes. "I have her here somewhere."  
    "They're dating," Jake continued. "I think Maja and Bonnie have some unresolved issues and the easiest way to hurt Bonnie was through Marcy."  
    The extraordinarily beautiful blonde to the boy's right said nothing, but held onto the boy like she was drowning.  
    "Miss Dee-"  
    "Lady, please, Detective Morrison," she smiled weakly at him. "The other person is Ash. We can't be certain that they're working together, but they did attack my friends outside school near the beginning of the year."  
    "And Marcy told us that both of them gloated at getting Bonnie in trouble-"  
    "The gun in the locker," Beemo nodded. "You do know that they had alibis for the time indicated by that investigation and that neither he nor Maja were even at school that day. It was an anonymous tip that led to Miss Bee's locker being searched."  
    "I would put money on Ash being the tipster," Jake growled.  
    "I would too," Beemo nodded. "Since I'm the one that took the call, but it still panned out. I'm sorry, but those are the facts. I've also been in contact with Miss Bee because of it and agree with her father. She's more homicidal than suicidal."  
    "I would be too," Lady said darkly.  
    Beemo felt his eye twitch at the thought of the darkness that might reside in such beauty. He took a breath and shook his head.  
    "I think I have enough information from the both of you," he said as he stood. "But please know that I can call either of you both back in for more questions in the future."  
    "Marcy has friends, Detective," Lady said as she stood up. "We want justice for her."  
    He nodded and watched them go. Smoking was so bad for him, but the whole thing looked more and more like kid on kid violence. And for something as petty as a percieved slight. He made his way out of the station house and watched the blonde get in the kid's car. The two of them pulled out and were on their way. He hated bringing any kid down for questioning. He absently took a puff as the cigarette came to life in his hand. He hated smoking. Perhaps...perhaps they were looking at this in the wrong way though. Something occurred to him as the street lights blinked to life over his head. Maybe Jake and Lady, along with the other friends of Marceline Abadeer, were right about Ash and Maja...but what if they were right, for all the wrong reasons? Beemo stubbed the cigarette out in the sand pit near the door and went back inside.  
    ***  
    She had come over at the request of both Bonnie and Mr. Petrikov. Shoko scooted herself more under the bed, though Marcy's bed was kinda small. She kept small and quiet as both Ash and Maja took turns going through the apartment. Marcy hadn't been home since she was shot, of course. With Bonnie's movements restricted because of the gun thing, they had to go with someone they could trust. Shoko jumped at the chance as her classes were boring her. She needed something to do. This wasn't it!  
    She didn't know why she thought it would be a good idea to help clean up Marcy's apartment, but it was. It felt good to be a help. She wore a simple t-shirt and her favorite skirt, which Lady had already commented was about five years more mature than she was. That made Shoko giggle, considering what she'd been through. She just like the way the thing moved on her hips and showed off her legs. She had great legs. All the boys and most of the girls said so. Thigh high stockings completed the outfit. She smirked to herself. Those were just for show.  
    Shoko had put Marcy's dishes in the dishwasher and started it, then did up the little bit of plastic she had that was still dirty. She turned on the tv and swept. Turned off the tv and sat in the waning sunlight. Then, she had an overwhelming naughty urge...and only gave in a little bit. As she lay in Marcy's bed, sniffing the strange scent of salt water taffy, she heard the click of a key in the lock. She knew that Simon had a key, but he was off on a date night with his lady, Betty. Bonnie didn't have a key. Which meant that this person was an intruder who had a key?  
    "Keep quiet, will ya?"  
    Maja?! Shoko got to her stockinged feet and made her way to the door.  
    "Fuck you, ya twat," Ash growled. "The bitch is in the hospital and that dick down the block is out with his bitch. Who knows we're here?"  
    There was a silence that Shoko decided was probably Maja giving him a look.  
    "How about whoever cleaned up in here?"  
    Another silence.  
    "I...don't-"  
    "She's been at the hospital for over a week, you fucking moron," Maja said. "Her dishwasher is running."  
    More silence.  
    "*Someone*..." Maja began to sing-song. "...*is here*..."  
    Shoko wrinkled her nose and looked quickly around. She knelt and pushed herself under Marcy's bed. She could probably take out Ash and certainly Maja, but both in strange quarters would be difficult at best. Damaging at worst. Shoko listened as the two crept around the apartment, checking this room and that. The door to the bedroom swung open and both of them stepped inside. Her hand closed around something and she looked at it. An aluminum baseball bat. Shoko smiled.  
    "I remember this room," Ash purred.  
    "I bet," Maja giggled suddenly. "Hey, if there's no one here, you wanna fuck on Marcy's bed?"  
    "Nah," Ash said as he moved to the door. "Too damned thin. Now, her dad's bed...that's a definite fuckhole."  
    Shoko yelped as the whole mattress above her lifted up and away. She pulled her feet under her and lifted straight up, bringing the bat out in front of her. She was rewarded with a smack along the length of it and Maja barked in pain. Ash threw his arms around her and brought the bat up around her throat. Shoko pushed out with her legs and slammed him bodily into the wall, but he held on. She let go of the bat and slid under his grasp. Shoko rolled to her right, toward the door and threw out a foot, which connected heartily with Ash's leg. He shouted as he went down, but Shoko couldn't get away as Maja crashed down on top of her. Shoko brought her knee up and smirked as Maja began to suck wind. It was enough.  
    Shoko threw herself out the bedroom door and into the hallway. Maja caught her foot and Shoko tumbled down. She fought for her feet, but Ash bolted over the both of them and caught Shoko before she could get to the front door. He pushed her back and threw his arms up as glass shattered all around the both of them. Shoko went down and blood began to trickle from her head. Maja stood behind her, breathless, the remains of a vase in her hands. She reached up and wiped the blood as it dribbled down her face.  
    "We..." she swallowed. "We gotta get outta here!"  
    Ash shook his head as he looked down at Shoko groaning form.  
    "We'll go," he knelt to the girl and flipped her over onto her back. "We'll go when I'm damned good and ready."  
    Maja backed up as Ash began to undo his pants. Shoko tried to feebly fight him off, but the blow to the back of the head sapped any coordination as Ash began raping her. Shoko looked up at Maja and shook her head before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost consciousness.  
    ***  
    This girl was an impediment. Someone in the way of what he wanted. Few were able to get in his way and still fewer remained so. Oh, he would never have devolved to using the sort of violence he saw before him. He might hate Marceline Abadeer for taking his precious Bonnibel away from him, but he would never stoop to such base tactics as violence. Especially when there were so many other, much more subtle ways to get what he wanted. He folded his arms across his massive chest. He loved the feel of his arms and flexed again. As long as this girl held sway over his Bonnibel, he would have no chance. Indeed, Marceline used to be called the Vampire Queen. Fitting that she should be able to bewitch his beloved. Still and all, with her here in the hospital and out of the way, he could get his plans back on track. Motion caught his attention out of the corner of his perfect eyes and he half turned to the good looking, but older, blonde woman who stopped outside Marceline's room. She gave him the once over before flipping out her badge. He smirked. Women of any age fell over themselves to simply get a look at-  
    "Ricardio!"  
    His beloved Bonnibel stepped out from behind the detective...and Ricardio decided to imbue the dingy atmosphere of the hospital with his smile.  
    "Oh MY!"  
    ***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 11  
  
    The day went by interminably slow. Which, Bonnie realized, of course it would. Marceline was finally awake! She had already talked to the detectives and, in addition to what happened to Shoko, kind of sealed the deal against at least Ash. Maja had already been taken in, but she claimed she hadn't been there. Shoko wasn't talking. She wasn't awake. The doctors said she wasn't in a coma, she just didn't want to wake up. Bonnie looked down at her lunch tray. She probably wouldn't have wanted to wake up either, all things considered. She didn't feel like eating.  
    "Eat," Lady leaned over to her. "Marcy will need you to be strong."  
    Bonnie gave her a weak smile and picked up her sandwich. She couldn't taste it.  
    "What about you?" Jake said from across the table. "You need to keep up as well, since Laura quit."  
    "I'll be okay, sweetie," she gave him a winning smile and Jake chuckled as he blushed. "Besides, Laura said that I could ask her about stuff."  
    "I don't mean to be a downer," Cosmo said as he took a drink. "Maja may be taken care of, but what about Ash? He's still out there and he's probably psycho-raging. When he attacked Shoko, he knew he went over the line...there's no going back..."  
    "And?" Prismo asked.  
    "And, smart-ass," Cosmo smirked. "What's his next move? It's probably a fair bet that he's the one that shot Marcy-"  
    "He's not."  
    Everyone turned to Lady, who set down her fork and sighed heavily. She didn't want to meet their eyes, but finally raised her head to Bonnie.  
    "Ash..." Lady sighed. "I knew he was a problem, so I kept my eye on him all night. When Marcy was shot, he was off to one side, just...watching. I even looked to him when it happened and he looked as shocked as we were. He didn't shoot Marcy."  
    "If he didn't do it," Jake said. "It had to be Maja."  
    "Ricardio is back too," Bonnie growled. "But, while he's a pain in my buns, he's not the type to shoot someone. Not when he can flex them to death."  
    "Ricardio is a goof," Prismo smirked. "We try to think of him as the male Laura, really."  
    The table got a chuckle. One of their phones began to go off and each of them looked in turn, except for Bonnie, whose phone had been confiscated by her father.  
    "It's me!" Cosmo said. "Text message-ohholyfuck."  
    "What is it?" Bonnie asked.  
    "...they let Maja go," he said as he turned a shade of green. "Lack of evidence."  
    "How the Hell do you get this information before anyone else?" Prismo shook his head.  
    "Lady," Bonnie ignored them. "Gimme your phone. I need to call the detectives and get them to the hospital. I hope she just stays away, but this would be a perfect time for Maja to finish what she started."  
    Lady nodded, handed over her phone and just waited as Bonnie called Detective Morrison from his little card. She started as Jake reached over and held her hand. A strong, but gentle smile from him made her feel centered again. He had that effect on her. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone, but Bonnie had said that Shoko told her who she really was. Lady doubted that and keeping that secret was killing her. The kinds of people that had kept Shoko weren't real forgiving...and their reach was long. Still, she doubted that they could search for her this far. For herself, she was glad to be back in this life. Too much death, too many bodies, in the other one...  
    ***  
    The hospital staff had been warned. Extra security came on board. Belts were tightened and people were told to stay frosty. Though, the coroner just gave them funny looks. The lot of them piled up outside the room shared, now, by both Marceline and Shoko. Marcy had been awake when they arrived, but the staff only let Bonnie in, in deference to their relationship. She silently thanked whatever God happened to be around for a caring staff and went in, while the rest of the crew returned to the waiting room.  
    Bonnie swallowed hard against her fear as she shut the door behind her. Marcy just watched her, a faint smile on her face. She inched closer and cleared her throat.  
    "Boo!" Marcy barked.  
    Bonnie threw up her hands and jumped as Marcy guffawed with laughter. A blush jumped to her face as she realized that her friend, her love, had got her. Marcy winced slightly as she settled, but her weak smile grew to a warm one. Bonnie couldn't stay angry, but she also couldn't hold in the other emotions either.  
    "Hey Bonbon," Marcy said softly. "I got shot."  
    Tears sprang forth as Bonnie rushed to Marcy and huggled her. Marcy squeaked in pain and Bonnie let her back down gently as she kissed Marcy's face. She set her forehead on Marcy's and openly cried.  
    "C'mon Bonnie," Marcy said softly. "Leggo m'head..."  
    Bonnie chuckled through her tears and set Marcy's head back on the pillow as she tried to wipe her tears off the girl. The vibrant, sexy, energetic girl that she loved looked so small and terribly vulnerable. Marcy gave her another smile anyway.  
    "Bon, what happened to Shoko?"  
    Bonnie lowered her eyes and more tears came. She would have been the one at the apartment. She would have been the one-  
    "Ash..." her voice caught in her throat. "Ash got into your apartment and began wrecking it. Shoko had gone over to clean and get stuff ready for you to come home and he caught her. R-..."  
    Bonnie rummaged in her pockets and found a hankie, which she wiped her eyes and tried to settle herself. She hadn't cried this much when they first told her the news, why now?! She'd been angry, so furiously angry, that she had wanted to head out and beat the ever living fuck out of Ash right then and there...but her father and the female detective told her that would be bad. They had the evidence for a conviction, taken from the rape kit at the hospital. But there was more...Bonnie twined her hand in Marcy's.  
    "Ash raped her," Bonnie muttered. "They fought, but he smashed something on her head and...then he raped her."  
    She could feel Marcy begin to tighten up under her hand and she set her forehead on the other girl's gently. Bonnie wrapped her arm around Marcy's head and kissed her softly.  
    "It's oka-okay, no, it's not okay," Bonnie stroked the back of her head. "I'm so scared of all this, Marcy. It would've been me over there cleaning up and it was just luck that Shoko-"  
    "Bonnie," Marceline reached up weakly and tried to hold her close. "If you had been hurt, I don't know what I would do."  
    Bonnie chuckled and wiped at her eyes as she looked down at her.  
    "Yeah, you do," she kissed Marcy again. "You would have hunted both of them down, just to make sure they didn't get away."  
    Both of them laughed softly at this, but sobered as their looks drifted to the curtain separating them from their friend.  
    "Is she gonna live?"  
    "Yeah," Bonnie nodded. "She lost a good bit of blood when he hit her. It was heavy and glass and I don't know what, but at the very least, she'll have a concussion. She's...just not waking up. And to top it all off...there's more."  
    "More bad?"  
    Bonnie nodded, "Yeah...Maja was let go this afternoon, about lunch. I phoned the detectives and they bumped up security over you two. I asked why."  
    Marcy waited, but her mind quickly started to fog out. She shook Bonnie slightly, who started. She smiled and shook her head.  
    "Get rest, hon," she said as she kissed Marcy again. "It's more important that you get better."  
    Marcy tried to argue the point, her own curiosity getting to her, but her mouth ceased to work as the darkness folded in around her. Within a minute, he soft snores filled the bedside.  
    "You didn't tell her," Beemo said from the doorway.  
    Bonnie had seen him outside the door. She pursed her lips and growled slightly.  
    "Detective, have you got Ash yet?"  
    "We've got a couple leads, young lady," he said. "Mind if I ask you why you didn't tell her about Maja and your friend over there?"  
    "Marcy would blame herself for Shoko," she said. "I don't know if it would make much difference about Maja, really. I mean, she brought it on herself-"  
    "Did she?" Beemo sighed and set a folder on the bed next to Bonnie. "Before you rush to judgement on the girl, maybe a little history lesson is in order."  
    Bonnie looked up at the man questioningly.  
    "Just get me the folder back before you leave, okay?" he said with a wink and a smirk. "Oh, one thing you don't have to worry about. Your friend over there, Shoko? Pregnancy test came back negative. That's good, at least."  
    Bonnie felt more tears escape her as she slumped into the chair next to the bed. Beemo closed the door on his way out. Bonnie felt the relief blast through her nerves. Worries she didn't realize she had flooded out of her as she raised Marcy's hand to her face and cried. She set her head on the bed as the tears of relief drained out of her. She dozed off for a minute. Then, she remembered the folder, and woke up. She thought that, when he set it down, the logo on the front looked familiar. It was. It was from Brideshead, the mental hospital not far from town. And, on the side of the folder, it read, "Maja, S.W.". Cold dread spiked through Bonnie as she opened the folder and began to read.  
    ***  
    Maja hadn't gone to the hospital. She figured that, even in the middle of the day, they would step up security for Marceline and that cunt, Shoko. That bitch really had to die-  
    -but...what Ash did...  
    Maja shook her head as she held her Crabbit stuffed animal and drew her legs in toward her. The one place where she could really be alone. He parents didn't care. They were yuppies that had wanted their own life. Maja got in the way. Maja was a trouble and, at least until she turned about nine of ten, a bore. She couldn't provide any suitable entertainment. Fuck them. She wasn't a trained monkey. But that's the way they treated her. Her mother was young and pretty and so very blonde. Maja had been doing their taxes each year for the last number of years because neither of them could be bothered to do it themselves. Her father...Maja shook her head as more tears fell. He was only slightly less vapid, but she hated him too nonetheless.  
    Why did they have to move? Just because she got into a little trouble...she'd had fun. She had gone out and done what she thought she wanted to do and got caught. Okay, so she would take her lumps, but no. Her mother couldn't be pressed not to do something to keep her out of juvy and their names out of the paper. Maja supposed that's why she fucked the main cop. She'd actually walked in on that. They hadn't spotted her and, when she came down, she'd found her father sternly reading a paper. And that, right there, was more than you needed to know about her family. She closed her eyes.  
    Blood. So much blood! Why-where did the blood come from?! All white and then, red, so hideously red-!  
    Maja jerked awake again, tears streaming down her face. She huffed out against the same nightmare that plagued her for years now. She couldn't remember the last time she slept. She looked up at the little clock. An hour had passed. She blew out another breath, wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and stood up. She opened the door to her room and walked out to the landing. In the livingroom below, her mother snored in the big chair, the open bottle next to her on the floor. Another on the little table next to the chair. Maja scowled. Her mother would be riding the gin and tonic train to snoozyville for hours. And her father wouldn't be home for a couple days. Business trip, he claimed. Maja was sure he was fucking around on her mother, but she didn't care. She turned and went back into her room. She locked the door, but that didn't matter either as her mother never checked her.  
    Maja went into her bathroom and locked the door behind her. When the pain got too great, especially after her dreams, she retreated to her safe place. It was magical, this place. A place where pain was transmuted to something else. Where fire fought fire. One thing cancelled out itself. She unbuttoned her shirt and hung it up on the hook near the shower, then turned on the water. She reached behind her and snapped off her bra. Her mother had wondered why Maja had wanted the mirror in the shower, rather than out above the vanity like normal people. Maja wished she had just told her to fuck off, but she hadn't. She didn't remember what lame excuse she gave her, but it worked. She stepped out of her skirt and unceremoniously pulled off her panties. The water, hot as she could make it, pounded over her. She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror.  
    Her milky white skin lay taut against a frame she took care to look good. She exercised when she could, but that had come less often than she liked lately. Her hips weren't wide, like that whale Laura. Maja shuddered at the thought. That girl needed a reality check about her fat and ugliness. She reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. Her tummy was nice and flat, though not like some of the girls who had those hip pointers. They were ugly too. Maja smiled at the little rounded bit just below her belly button. Guys liked that. She also liked her breasts. Nicely rounded, they were on the small side, but she wouldn't let anyone touch them.  
    She reached up and traced the pattern of raised skin on her chest above her boobs. She shivered for how it felt to trace the whorls and lines that arced around the pattern. Every time the pain got too great, too much for her to handle, it was a simple matter. Simple for her to execute and...simple...the pattern wasn't complete, but she hadn't added to it in almost a year. Maja had forgotten the kind of pain that crawled through her stomach and made her guts feel like ice and sludge at the same time. The pain that made the marks on her chest and shoulders bloom in sympathy. Sometimes, it hurt like a bitch to add to the pattern. A couple times, she'd had to stop because there wasn't enough pain and she got dizzy. She looked over to the razor on the edge of the shower. She picked it up.  
    Red swirled down her milky white body to the drain below as she added to the painting on her chest and shoulders. Pain blossomed as the water washed away the tears in an almost orgasmic fashion. The pattern swirled in her mind and in the mirror in front of her. Van Gogh, crazy motherfucker that he was, would probably have approved. Her own Starry Night bathed her in red.  
    ***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 12  
  
    Hatred burned in him. A hatred like he'd not known in years. She had betrayed him and that was that. Okay, he was able to take that...but then to just go and fuck around with that bitch Bonnibel? That burned him! Ash grabbed his middle as another wave of hunger growled through his guts. How long had it been since he'd slept? Ate? He no longer felt his left foot in the liquid, freezing cold and that made him stumble a couple of times as he'd hid from the cops. They were all over. Why couldn't they have just left him alone?! He didn't do anything wrong! He just did a little payback! That bitch. That cunt! She told on him...and then she shot Marcy. And he knew they blamed *him* for it.  
    Ash slid down the muddy bank to the back of his trailer. He'd never told anyone, but he never knew where his parents had gone. He just knew that, when he got out of juvy, they had never returned. His dad had left a pile of cash in their secret spot under the floor of the stinking bedroom and that had been enough for a while. The cops had cordoned off the trailer first thing, but they had gone slack in the last week. So long as he was quiet, he had slunk back into the trailer and got some money and food. And then he had given that bitch payback. It felt like a noose around his neck, ever tightening. It didn't help that he'd run out of cigarettes a couple days back. What a pisser...Ash lifted the cloth door on the back of the trailer and slipped quietly inside, wincing as his stomach growled again. He lay still in the mud and silt until he thought the cops standing out front didn't suspect anything.  
    He could kill them. He knew it would be short and sharp and fast, but he could do it. She'd given him the third gun and told him to keep it safe. As a couple ideas flowed through his addled brain, Ash pushed them aside and whimpered slightly as another wave of pain rushed him. He hissed between clenched teeth and felt along the trailer to the door under the bedroom. He smirked. The idiots. A little food, a couple bits of clothes and the rest of the money and he would be back out and away from here forever. He peeked into the darkened bedroom and listened. No feet stepped through the trailer. They wouldn't have been able to hide themselves, no matter how quietly they went. He made sure of that years ago.  
    When Ash opened his eyes, he noticed a plastic line underneath the trailer near the hatch. He ducked his head back down and followed it with his eyes. And smiled. He nodded and almost giggled as he wiped the foam and snot from his face. He would leave the pigs with something to remember him by...  
    ***  
    "Ya know, Bonnie," Marcy said in between bits of her awful chicken dish. "You don't have to stay here all the time. I know you have stuff to do."  
    Bonnie looked up from her laptop and pushed her glasses off the tip of her nose. Though she would never tell it to Bonnie, she had always thought that she was so hot with her glasses on. She thought it was the whole nerd / librarian thing, but Bonnie was self-conscious about them, so she never said anything. Still...yum...  
    "Is that a hint?" Bonnie smirked.  
    Bonnie had her hair up in a bun, held back by a golden clip that Marcy had given her for her birthday two years ago. It shone in her red hair and always made Marcy think of princesses in fantasy stories. Bonnie adjusted her white lab coat, an odd thing that she preferred to wear when doing her homework. Said it put her in the right frame of mind. The cardigan and short plaid skirt underneath got Marcy in the right frame of mind. Not exactly the one she wanted, but the right one nonetheless.  
    "No," Marcy grinned in return. "I just know the amount of homework *I* have. I can't imagine what yours is."  
    "Yeah," Bonnie agreed. "But you've been unconscious for a while and they took two classes away from me. With that done, my course load is really rather light. Even with the math and science classes, the extra homework is pretty easy for me to handle."  
    "Why didn't they give you those classes back when the detectives proved it wasn't your gun?"  
    "Too late, really," Bonnie shrugged. "You're out of those classes, even for a little while, and it's too late. I'm okay...now. It just means I can be here with you. That and I don't have that on my record anymore. I don't know *how* dad did *that*!"  
    "Your father has dealings with the Devil," Marcy laughed. "He kept me from getting killed and he puts your career back on track! Pookiepookiepookie!"  
    Bonnie laughed an honest laugh. Something she felt she hadn't been able to in a long time. She knew that Marcy was still in pain, but she put on a brave face anyway. Especially in light of the awful hospital food, which she'd dug back into. At least they'd broken down and allowed Marceline her Coke. She was wicked growly without it. A moan from the other bed in the room drew both their attention. Marcy squeezed Bonnie's hand and Bonnie's heart sank.  
    She hadn't told her yet. About that night. About...the dark hair and the pain and the giving herself to the feelings. The feelings! God. Marcy gave her hand another squeeze and Bonnie looked up. She smiled at Marcy's inquisitive look and shook her head.  
    "Something's wrong, Bonnie..." she said. "I know that look."  
    "That's what's wrong with loving someone," Bonnie chuckled. "It's hard to hide stuff from them."  
    "...and?"  
    "Marcy-" Bonnie took off her glasses, but couldn't look back at her. "There's something I have to tell you. Something you're not going to like and something that might make you break up with me."  
    Marcy swallowed hard, pushed her tray away and held her Coke close to her chest.  
    "I...I didn't want to tell you until later," Bonnie blushed hard as she rubbed her eyes. "Until you were better...dammit...I love you so much..."  
    Tears began to fall and Bonnie rubbed her eyes harder. She didn't want to tell. She didn't want it to come out, especially how it made her feel. The ugly, sexual joy that Shoko had given her. All eyes and that damnedable mane of black hair, sweeping her in to her own personal event horizon...unable to escape. Bonnie yelped and started as she felt Marceline weakly set her arms around her. Bonnie cried, but worked to get Marcy to lay back in her bed. In return, Marcy smiled warmly and pulled Bonnie to her. She kicked off her fashionable shoes and curled up next to the girl she loved as her tears subsided.  
    "You cheated on me."  
    Bonnie started and almost jumped off the bed. Marcy, instead of looking angry or upset, looked almost...happy? She smiled and pulled Bonnie down so that she rested on her chest. Bonnie shook as more tears came and she held on as if she were drowning. She couldn't look up into Marcy's eyes. Another mane of wonderful black hair...Marcy held her until her shaking subsided, then, nodded.  
    "I could tell, ya know?" Marcy said softly. "I don't know how I knew, but I knew. Was it...who was it with?"  
    "...does it matter?" Bonnie muttered miserably. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."  
    "It *does* matter to me," Marcy squeezed her shoulders. "I mean, if it was with *Ash*, then-"  
    Bonnie raised up, a disgusted look on her face. Marcy giggled, but stopped as the pain made her wince.  
    "No!" Bonnie wiped at her eyes again. "It was..."  
    She stopped and looked at the curtain that separated them from the other person in the room. Marcy threw a thumb to the curtain. Bonnie nodded as she settled back down into a hug. She wanted to hold on, but she knew she shouldn't press Marcy's wounds. Marcy chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through Bonnie's hair. It felt so good to feel her thin fingers, so wonderfully personal, that Bonnie didn't even hear what her love said. She raised up.  
    "Huh?"  
    "I said that I cheated on you with her too."  
    "What?!" Bonnie sat straight up.  
    Marcy blushed and swallowed hard as she twiddled her fingers.  
    "I-uh..." Marcy blushed harder as Bonnie tried to control her breathing.  
    "Okay," Bonnie sighed and held out her hands. "Okay. I think I need to know the particulars. I need to tell you too...but...wait a minute. That means that-wait, when...?"  
    Marcy giggled and held out her arms again. Bonnie gave no reluctance for crawling back into the welcome embrace, but she felt mightily confused. She lay there, listening to Marcy breathe underneath her. She could feel the tension in Marcy's chest as the girl tried to decide how to put things. Marcy had always had this twitch that got up in her face when she was talking about something she would rather not, like her father. Bonnie smiled slowly to herself and snuggled closer.  
    "You want me to go first?" she said, finally.  
    Marcy calmed and Bonnie felt tears on her cheek. She looked up, smiled and wiped the tears away. She blew out her own breath and went into her story. How Shoko calmly took control of what would be a trying night anyway. The severe worry over Marcy. Everyone looking to *her* for leadership and she hadn't the slightest clue. Then the doctor came out and the relief blew out of them all when they found out she was going to be okay. Not completely out of the woods, but following the Yellow Brick Road...or something. Marcy chuckled at this and kissed the top of Bonnie's head. Then, Shoko just went all sexy wild and-  
    "...she seduced you."  
    Bonnie began to nod, but stopped.  
    "I can't-" Bonnie sniffed and rubbed her eyes again. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it."  
    "I know," Marcy blushed again. "She's very good with that kinda stuff."  
    Bonnie could only nod in agreement, "I just...I dunno. I kinda, wanted something-"  
    "Something from someone who wanted to give it to you," Marcy stroked Bonnie's head. "You didn't wanna be alone."  
    Bonnie nodded in misery again.  
    "I know," Marcy sighed. "That's what happened with me. My turn..."  
    ***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 13  
  
    Why was she nervous? Marceline looked at herself in the mirror. Again. Why was she feeling nervous about this? Wasn't this what Bonnie wanted? It was. She even told her to take Shoko and, like some demented Cinderella, head to the ball and be the belle. Marcy had to admit, the dress, on her, looked fabulous. Bonnie knew how to pick fashion and she must have had Marcy in mind with this one. The seamstress, an old lady Bonnie's parents had known for years, had shortened up the length and brought it in through the middle. And, Marcy blushed at the thought, let it out a little in the chest. The black stripes ran in silken bands down either side of her front, making her chest look that much bigger. And for all the perfection that was the dress, she had one problem...  
    ...she couldn't get the damn thing zipped. She sighed and slid it back off her. She propped it back onto the high backed chair in her room and blushed slightly at the sight of her in the mirror. Bonnie had...insisted...on the whole of the ensemble. A tiny, undercup support bra. Barely enough to cover her chest, but enough to provide lift, giving a guarantee that guys would be looking at her chest all night. Then there was the lacey g-string panties. Marcy blushed harder. She'd had to...shave...still, she wore thigh high stockings, a large band of lace at the top, all in white. Everything matched. Damn Bonnie! And damn herself for looking so *good* in it! Marcy's blush slid further up her neck.  
    She started as a knock came at the door. Finally! Marcy grabbed her robe and slid it on as she came to the door. She looked out the peephole and giggled as only the top of Shoko's head could be seen. She clicked open the locks and opened the door. Shoko came in and Marcy couldn't help but grin. The small girl had tied the mass of her black hair back into a hellishly intricate braid, tied with a simple white bit of ribbon on the end. Lady had to be the one behind that and so like Lady to keep something feminine to an otherwise completely male outfit.  
    Shoko pulled the long coat off her shoulders and set it across the chair in the kitchenette. She wore a plain white, buttoned shirt that fit her better than any man's shirt ever fit any man. Tailored, along with the pants that matched the coat. Even her shoes spoke of tailored comfort. The emerald tie she wore around her throat was silk, Marcy was sure of it, and matched her suspenders.  
    "Since you got an eyeful," Shoko smirked. "Can I get one?"  
    Marcy started and looked down at her closed robe. The blush began to rise again in her throat.  
    "I..." she smiled nervously. "I was waiting, Shoko."  
    "Were you now?"  
    Shoko smiled and Marcy backed up a step. It was a small, lithe, predatory smile. Like a cat that has seen a new toy and is deciding on just *when* to pounce.  
    "Yeah!" Marcy backed up another step. "I-uh...I can't get the dress zipped up myself."  
    Shoko continued to smile her lazy smile as she followed Marcy back to her bedroom. Her smile became warmer as she examined the dress.      
    "Good workmanship," she said softly. "Hand tailored. Bonnie get this?"  
    Marceline nodded with a shy grin. Shoko turned and her expression changed. She seemed to grow taller and Marcy could feel the power that began to flow off the girl. Her smile changed from predatory to commanding. Marcy glanced to the door and Shoko reached over and pushed it closed. The cat pounced two minutes ago and, as Shoko loosened her tie, Marcy realized she never saw it happen.  
    ***  
    "So..." Bonnie said from her position next to Marcy on the bed. "She took control?"  
    "I don't think you *get* how-" Marcy stumbled for words. "How damned *impossible* it is for me to fight that! It's like...my brain says one thing and my body does something different! Besides, I didn't interrupt your sordid tale, you don't interrupt mine."  
    Bonnie giggled, but sobered.  
    "Marcy," she looked up. "Is it bad that we're both...I dunno, okay, with this?"  
    Marcy kissed Bonnie's forehead.  
    "I don't think we're okay," she said softly. "But we realize that we're both big dorks that screwed up. Maybe because of that, we can forgive each other?"  
    Bonnie thought for a moment and nodded. She reached up and kissed Marcy gently on the lips before settling back down beside her.  
    "Plus," Bonnie smirked to herself. "I like it when you talk dirty. So tell me the rest."  
    ***  
    Shoko took down her suspenders and shook her head.  
    "No," she said softly, her voice carrying the power of thunder. "You don't move."  
    Marcy felt herself rooted to the spot. Shoko's smile returned as she moved in front of Marcy, her hand playing gently at the tie on Marcy's robe. She gave a gentle tug and the robe opened. Shoko gave a surprised, lusty little chuckle that made Marcy quiver.  
    "Well," Shoko said as she ran her hand down Marcy's tummy. "Isn't this just a delicious surprise. Did Bonnie think of this too?"  
    Marcy could only nod, her eyes closed against the pounding between her legs. She clenched her fists.  
    "I..." Marcy felt herself breathe huskily. "I love...Bonnie..."  
    "Yes, I know," Shoko said dismissively. "I love her too, you know? I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy this on you, after all."  
    Shoko set her hand on Marcy's tummy and pushed her toward the bed. Marcy sat down on the thin bed, her face now level with the smaller girl. Shoko leaned in and set her mouth hungrily on Marcy's, drinking in the taller girl. Marcy moaned as Shoko's tongue passed between her own lips, darting like a fish in the stream. Shoko broke the kiss and steadied Marcy as she swayed.  
    "Look at me."  
    Marcy opened her eyes and tried to meet Shoko's gaze, but couldn't. Marcy whispered a prayer as she felt Shoko slide her hand to the back of her head. She jerked Marcy's head up and Marcy met her imperious gaze.  
    "Undress me."  
    "But-" Marcy yelped as Shoko leaned in.  
    "We have time and you will learn to obey me."  
    What could she do but obey? She lowered her suspenders, followed by her shirt, her own hands shaking with desire. Shoko simply shrugged it off, reached up and unsnapped her own bra, letting her small breasts into the open. She stopped Marcy and stroked her cheek as she brought Marcy's head to her breasts. She purred with delight as Marcy sucked and nibbled...  
    ***  
    Bonnie blushed heavily as she slid her own tongue in Marcy's mouth, tasting the ever present taste of salt water taffy. She never failed to be surprised by it and, for Bonnie, it never got old. She reluctantly broke her kiss as Marcy pushed weakly on her shoulders. Bonnie lay back down and nuzzled Marcy's neck, laying hot butterfly kisses there. Marcy rolled her eyes at her own ladyboner.  
    "Bonnie," she coughed. "Maybe I should wait until I'm better before I tell you the rest?"  
    Bonnie reached up and sucked on Marcy's earlobe.  
    "Maybe you'd better," she whispered.  
    Bonnie giggled as she pulled back, her own blush hot and apparent as she looked down at her love. Yes, still her love and none other. She reached down and pushed Marcy's black hair out of her eyes  
    "You know what?" Bonnie asked.  
    "What?"  
    "I love you," she said. "We're both huge dorks, but we're also young. We're still kids. We're entitled to make mistakes...so long as we learn from them. And I've learned that I love you more and more every day. I've learned something else too."  
    Marcy felt her heart burst from the sheer joy of it, but she calmed herself.  
    "What else?"  
    "That, if you want to go with me to college," Bonnie set her hand at Marcy's chest. "That it would make me happier than anything."  
    Marcy began to cry and Bonnie slid down again beside her. Marcy cried for a while and Bonnie just held her. She realized that she'd killed both of their boners, but that was okay. This was more important anyway. Marcy's tears subsided and Bonnie reached up with a hankie, wiping them away.  
    "But yeah, tell me about the rest of the night," she said as she propped herself up on her elbow. "No one else wants to talk about it."  
    Marcy chuckled and sniffled in equal parts.  
    "Do you blame them?"  
    Bonnie shook her head and smiled, "I *will* take a raincheck on you telling me the rest of that, though."  
    Marcy blushed despite herself.  
    "Not a whole lot to the rest of the night," Marcy shrugged. "We went to Red Robin for dinner, then headed for the community center. Shoko, for some reason, drank like four big things of punch. She and Lady both mentioned that it was a taste they never got overseas. I thought it tasted gross, really."  
    "Was it that orange and pink stuff-"  
    "With the pink foam floating on it, yeah," Marcy wrinkled her nose. "I mean, we danced. I danced with everyone. Cosmo's a really good dancer. He showed us how to Swing. Oh, Bonnie, we've gotta do that! It's so much fun!"  
    Bonnie laughed.  
    "And I just..."  
    Marcy sobered slightly as her thoughts traveled back.  
    "I don't know," she said softly. "I've never had a time where I talked to everyone. I had so much fun and I was so trying to get Shoko and Lady and the boys to have fun too. I just didn't care about anything. Then, they called out nominations for the Fall King and Prismo beat out everyone. He was shocked by that, the big dork. We were all so happy for him...I didn't even hear them call me and, just a couple minutes earlier, Shoko had to go pee."  
    They shared a laugh.  
    "Yeah," Marcy shrugged. "Just like a guy! One of the happiest times I've ever had and she has to go pee. Still, I know she made it back as I was being crowned. And then...blammo..."  
    Silence fell between them. Bonnie reached up and stroked Marcy's cheek. Both of them started when a dull boom rumbled outside, soon after rattling the window. Bonnie slid off the bed and threw the curtain aside as she slid open the blinds. She looked back and Marcy nodded. Both of them saw the huge fireball that lit the night sky, only a few blocks from the hospital. Another explosion puffed like a mushroom cloud into the sky.  
    "Oh fuck."  
    Bonnie looked back at Marcy, who had a hand to her mouth.  
    "Is that-" Marcy tried to do some mental calculations. "Is that to the east?"  
    Bonnie looked back at the roaring fire in the distance, "I think so. Why?"  
    "That's near Ash's place," Marcy breathed. "His old trailer..."  
    Both of them turned back to the dance of fire and wondered.  
    ***  
    Maja had slipped into a side door of the hospital and into an unused room. She stepped out of her clothes and into the stolen set of scrubs. She had seen nurses around the place that were smaller than her. She also looked older for her age, which she thought would help. Maja grimaced against the pain that nagged at her chest, but it served to focus her on the task at hand. She just hoped the lines wouldn't start bleeding again. She set the large knife on the table in the room and slid on a pair of rubber gloves. She picked up the knife and smirked as she pulled a couple alcohol wipes from the jar in the room. Not that she was trying to hide. Not anymore. She slid the knife back, in its sheath, down the back of her scurbs, nestling it in the small of her back.  
    She opened the door and made her way toward the elevator. Fifth floor. Room 526. Two occupants. Marceline Abadeer and Shoko Shigura.  
    ***  
    "Bonnie?"  
    "Hmm?"  
    "Bonnie!"  
    She turned back to Marcy, who was looking at the bed next to them. Shoko was gone.  
    "What the frack!?" Bonnie burst out. "She's not in bathroom, is she?"  
    "She slipped out when you two were busy cuddling," Detective Morrison snorted from the door. "But we have a bigger problem. Maja has slipped her house arrest and no one knows where she's at. Marceline, we're going to the lock the door with a key, so no one can get in, but Bonnie, I need you to come with me."  
    Both of them blushed, but Bonnie nodded. She leaned over to Marcy and gave her a quick peck before grabbing her coat and heading out. The nurse locked the door and gave Beemo the key. He just hoped that they could search the grounds quicker this way.  
    "Have you told Marcy about the folder?"  
    "About what I did to Maja, you mean?"  
    Beemo looked at the girl. She looked determined and steely. She would probably make a really good cop, if she wanted.  
    "You had no way-"  
    "I suspected, Detective," Bonnie breathed out. "I also have a bad feeling about this. We need to find Shoko."  
    "Agreed," he nodded and pointed toward the opposite hallway. "Which is why I brought you out. You find Shoko. If you find Maja, do *not* confront her, you got that!? Just keep Shoko safe."  
    Bonnie watched him go and her heart sank. What if Shoko wasn't the one that needed protection?  
    ***  
    Maja ducked into a stairwell as another cop ran down the hall. Why the Hell had everything gone all defcon 4 on her? Did they know she was here?!  
    "Hey cunt."  
    Maja spun around. Standing on the landing in front of her was Shoko, in a hospital gown. Maja licked her lips and began to reach for the knife.  
    "Don't even think about it," she smirked. "Come on. You know that, one on one, I will fuckin' own you, so don't even pull it. But follow me, will ya?"  
    Shoko turned and, stiffly, began to climb the stairs, her naked butt shaking itself up the stairs. Maja blinked several times.  
    "Where are we going?" she shouted, out of anything better to say.  
    "The roof."  
    ***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 14  
  
    "My butt's cold," Shoko snorted as they stood on the roof of the hospital. "But then, that's your fault too. You were coming in to take care of Marcy. I couldn't let you do that, ya know?"  
    "Why?" Maja growled. "You wanted the pleasure all for yourself? Again?"  
    Shoko shot a hot glance over her shoulder, but said nothing.  
    "I'm not proud or happy of what I had to do," Shoko looked out across the the dark town.  
    Tiny points of light spun and twinkled in the November air, matching the cold stars above. Shoko wished it hadn't come to this because there really was no other way out. A smirk came on her face.  
    "Look, I came here to kill you too, ya know?!"  
    Shoko shook her head and turned to Maja, who had pulled out the wicked looking knife. Shoko giggled at it.  
    "Really?" Shoko sighed. "I know what it's like, you know?"  
    "What what's like?"  
    "To feel it...growing inside you..."  
    "Shut yer fuckin' hole!" Maja shouted. "You don't know shit!"  
    In the cold of the November night, Shoko stood, more vulnerable than most people facing a knife wielding lunatic would ever want to be. Something told her she wasn't the one in trouble. Shoko turned, her eyes now full of compassion for the girl she had used for her own end. And it all started because of Lady. If she hadn't brought Shoko back to America from that shithole whorehouse, none of this- well, none of this would probably have happened. Shoko looked back out toward the fire raging in the distance. Certainly none of *that* would have happened. She hoped that Ash *was* ash by now. Bastard deserved it. Maja shuddered. She was just a girl. A disturbed girl who was going to soon die. There were some things that Shoko wanted to know.  
    "You found out," Shoko said without turning back. "You found out what I really am, Maja. How'd you do it? I thought I hid everything so carefully..."  
    "It's easy to find info if you look hard enough," Maja cackled. "You did cover your tracks. I'm better."  
    "Too bad," Shoko turned back to the girl. "We could've made a good team-"  
    "Fuck your team!" Maja's hold on the knife wavered as tears began to stream down. "You're a dead bitch and you don't even know it!"  
    "Then you better come at me," Shoko whispered sadly. "...if you think you're hard enough..."  
    ***  
    Bonnie spun around the corner and fell on her face. She reached up and held her head, which had smacked into the tiled floor. Behind her, the nurse Bonnie had tripped over groaned in pain. Bonnie felt her nose, just to make sure it was where she'd last seen it and crawled to the nurse, who was trying to groggily pull herself up. She ran a hand through her silverish hair and reached for her pink glasses that hung around her neck.  
    "It was..." the nurse held her head. "A little girl patient. Couldn't have been more than 12...she-I think she hit me with something! Why would she do that?"  
    "Did she have two arms?" Bonnie asked as she helped the nurse up.  
    "What a silly thing to ask!" the nurse scoffed. "Of course she had t-"  
    "Black hair," Bonnie prodded gently. "Really short."  
    "...maybe she *did* only have one ar-no, she couldn't!" the nurse shook her head. "Hey! My ID is gone!"  
    Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked around. A stairwell sat across the hall, but it was locked with a cardkey.  
    "That stairwell," Bonnie pointed the nurse to it. "Could your key access that?"  
    "Well..." the matron fiddled with her glasses again. "Yes, I suppose so...but why would the child do that?"  
    "Where does it go?"  
    "The roof."  
    "You need to get that open," Bonnie said, in her best authoritative voice. "I have to go find the detective, but we'll both be right back. Can you do that for me?"  
    "Yes, doctor," the nurse began to turn. "I'll need to find another aide...wait a minute-why doesn't your card-"  
    The red haired girl was gone. The nurse hesitated. That person may not have been a doctor, but she certainly acted like one. And that young patient acted so strangely...and, if there was a cop involved...the nurse turned and hurried off down the hall.  
    ***  
    Tears began to fall as Shoko stood there. She didn't think that she could cry over a little thing like this anymore, but there it was. Her tears fell on the other girls' shoulder. Warmth spread out below and onto her back as Maja bled out. Shoko felt the strength began to ebb from Maja's body as she desperately tried to pull the knife out, but Shoko wouldn't let go of her hand on Maja's hand. A deadly tug-of-war for the blade. Maja's hand trapped between their bodies as Shoko pushed the knife deeper. Maja squeaked in shocked pain. Shoko smiled warmly to no one as more tears fell. Their battles would soon be over.  
    She'd made a decision, laying there in bed, listening to Bonnie and Marceline make up. There was nothing left for her. Nothing at all. This damaged girl was the one person who might have understood everything she'd gone through, yet her heart was filled with rage. Rage against the person that wronged her, filled with revenge against the happiness of that person. Bonnie had made a mistake taking Marcy to the lake house over the past summer. Maja found them out and the hatred flamed anew. It might have gone out had she not seen Bonnie's happiness, but who knows.   
    ...after all, she knew that Maja desperately loved Bonnie.  
    When she got a text from the hacked security system that facial recognition showed Maja in the building, the decision was easy. Getting out of the love nest Bonnie and Marcy had created was even easier. She had to get to Maja before Maja got anywhere else.  
    "I-" Maja began to whisper. "I don't *want* to die..."  
    Shoko knew about what had happened that drove the knife of emnity between them, why the hatred bled so heavily that Maja's blood now pooled at their feet. A crash came behind them, along with the clatter of shoes on the roof. Shoko no longer felt cold. That was a good thing.  
    "*Mein gott*!"  
    Shoko turned away from Maja and toward Bonnie. Maja slowly slid down Shoko's small body to the ground. The police man, Detective Morrison, had pulled out his weapon. How must she look to them? Shoko smiled, through the blood.  
    "Put the knife down, Shoko," Morrison said.  
    They stopped as her vision crystalized on the gun. Morrison didn't realize how much danger he'd placed himself in by pointing that at her. She could learn him, fast. But that wasn't how things were done. You were supposed to get down and let the cop cuff you up and take you away. Then, you could get 'justice'. She raised her knife and both Bonnie and the cop stopped. Shoko felt gratified over the drops of blood that spattered the growing pool in which she stood.  
    "Shoko..." Bonnie's tears came hard and fast as incomprehension flowed out of her in waves. "Why?!"  
    "The simple answer is-" Shoko took a hard breath and backed up as the snow began to fall. "-I couldn't have you."  
    "-What?!"  
    "With Marcy out of the picture," Shoko said softly. "I could monopolize you and then win your heart. But I was too late. Or too hideous without my arm, I suppose-"  
    "You are my *friend*!" Bonnie sputtered. "...Marcy...out-!"  
    Shoko smiled sheepishly, a flash of the old Shoko that she had grown to know, and care for.  
    "Marcy was supposed to die," Shoko shrugged. "Aiming with one hand isn't that easy, ya know?"  
    "Shoko!" Morrison shouted. "I know about Singapore! I know the life you've been living and how Bonnie isn't the only one you've been lying to. How old are you?"  
    Shoko grinned as she took another step back. She sat slowly on the edge of the roof, on top of one of the crenellations set there. She sobered and pointed toward Maja's lifeless form. Bonnie made her way to Maja and knelt, pushing the bloody heap of a girl onto her back. She leaned in and tried to apply pressure, like she remembered, but Bonnie could feel Maja's heart fllutter the last.  
    "She's dying, detective," Shoko said. "But she's not dead yet. You might still-oh, wait...sorry, she's dead."  
    "Put the damned knife down, girl!" he growled as he stepped closer.  
    Shoko shook her head, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You should never have met me. We had fun though. I grew to love you. Marcy was just a means to an end. I guess that shows me, huh?"  
    Without warning, Shoko stood, spun the blade around in her hand and plunged it upward under her ribcage. Pain and shock bloomed on her face as she sat back down again. She smiled slightly and raised the stump of her arm.  
    "Damn..." she smirked. "I can still feel it..."  
    Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body pitched over the side of the building. Bonnie screamed and sobbed as aides and nurses rushed out. They pulled Bonnie away, not unkindly, as Morrison screamed into his radio. Bonnie tilted her head back and let the white, fluffy flakes cascade over her burning face. Why? Why had all this happened?! Dark spots whirled quickly in her vision and, as darkness claimed her, a thought not her own crossed her mind.  
    *I'm sorry...*  
    ***  
    Two days had passed. Two days of no sleep and throwing out a perfectly good outfit. Two days of questions, not just from Morrison, but from his girlfriend as well. That kinda grated on both Bonnie and Marcy, but they were getting information, so they let it be. Bonnie sat next to Marcy's bedside, as she would, as long as others would let her. They held hands, at least until Bonnie passed out, then Marcy would stroke her hair until she fell asleep.  
    Beemo blew out a breath and scratched his head as he looked through his notes again. Lorraine had her netbook out and was tacking away at her report, but that wouldn't help him much. Bonnibel Bee and Marceline Abadeer sat in front of him. Marceline had begun physical therapy the day before. It wouldn't take long, but it would be a struggle. He felt she would be okay, especially with someone strong like Bonnie beside her.  
    "Detective," Bonnie began. "Up on the roof, you said something about Singapore?"  
    Beemo nodded.  
    "Shoko was..." he thought about how to word this. "She wasn't what she said she was. Her name was indeed Shoko Shigura, but...she wasn't a kid. She was an adult. About 26. We wouldn't have found out, except for her being brought in under the sexual attack. She was passed out, so they went ahead with the exam and rape kit."  
    Beemo huffed another sigh. He hated weird stuff.  
    "Apparently, some time a while ago, she'd already had a child," he shrugged. "The doctors couldn't tell when, but it was apparent that she was lying about all of that. I'm sorry."  
    Marceline shook her head.  
    "She was a friend, detective," she said quietly. "I'm just sorry that she felt she had no choice, but as you said, she got to Maja before Maja got to us."  
    "That woman was seriously loyal," Lorraine shook her head.  
    "But she *shot* you, Marcy," Bonnie sputtered. "How can you defend her?"  
    "Because we loved her, Bonnie," Marcy smiled weakly. "You *and* me. We accepted her for who she said she was. I suppose she felt she had no other choice if she wanted you, but we don't have to remember her for that. We have that choice and that agency."  
    "You've been reading Dawkins again, haven't you?" Bonnie smirked.  
    Both of them laughed and Marcy sighed as she squeezed Bonnie's shoulder.  
    "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't be mad at her. She did what she thought she had to."  
    "...I'll try," Bonnie groused. "I don't know if I can forgive her."  
    Marcy nodded, "I know."  
    "You two might have another issue on your hands over this," Lorraine closed the lid on her netbook.  
    The two of them looked at her questioningly.  
    "Lady," she said in return. "Either she *knew* or she was more taken in than either of you."  
    Both of them gasped and Bonnie began to dig through her purse for her cell phone. Marcy laid a hand on Bonnie's, preventing her from dialing.  
    "Detectives," Marcy said. "I know she came by and the family collected Shoko's body. But...did you tell them the rest of it?"  
    "No," Beemo said. "It was only digging some more that I pieced it together. That girl could have been a real asset for her tech knowledge."  
    "Is there any reason to tell them?"  
    "You want to lie to Lady?" Bonnie gaped.  
    "Not lie," Marcy shook her head. "Just...leave Lady remembering the girl that we knew in better times. Lady and her folks have gone through enough pain over this. The truth won't take any of that away. It would only add to it."  
    Silence settled on the four of them. Beemo sniffed and nodded.  
    "It's not the worst idea I've heard over this mess," he said. "After all, we four are the only ones who know the truth. Lorraine and I aren't going to tell Lady or her family. For all they know, Shoko was attacked by Maja and defended herself, though to her own death."  
    Bonnie didn't like it. Shoko was...going to get away with murder. And almost murder. But...maybe sparing Lady more pain would be worth it. The ends justifying the means...they watched as the detectives gathered their things and headed out.  
    "Bonnie?" Marcy asked quietly. "You okay?"  
    "...you gave me a lot to think about," she admitted. "A lot that I'm not comfortable with. But...you're right..."  
    "I've had a lot of time to think about stuff myself, ya know?"  
    Bonnie couldn't help but smile at Marcy's weary smirk. She looked out the window at the snow falling. Shoko's snow. It was deep and...misunderstood...  
    ***


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the summer of love in 'The Lake House', school has begun for Marceline and Bonnie. New enemies, new problems? Soon, there will be blood and fire and everything changes...

The Years To Come  
A Babysitting AU Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Part 15  
  
    Marceline looked up at the trees. Spring had come a little late this year, though it came with a vengeance when it did. The high winter snows had cleared and the warmth of the spring sun had filled her bones with renewed hope. A quote from a movie came to her, fleeting like the breezes around her. *Time counts and keeps counting*. She didn't know the next part of it, but that one snippet was enough for her. Christmas, such as it was, came and went, along with a quiet evening together with Bonnie over the New Year holiday. Winter came on strong after that, burying their little town and the blood underneath it. Easter had come, though the snows had hung around. Not so much fun doing an egg roll when rolling the egg turns it into the base for a snowman. Still, Finn and FP had fun. And, it was the first time they had let her do something beyond physical therapy. Apparently, being shot in the gut gives your muscles a hard time. Who knew?  
    "Penny for your thoughts?"  
    Marcy turned and had to stifle a sigh. Lady leaned against the fence and looked disgustingly good in her running shorts and tight t shirt and god*dammit*whydidshehavetobesohot?!  
    "I owe you more than a penny, Lady," Marcy looked down at herself. "You saved my life that night..."  
    "You thanked me, Marceline," she smiled. "You gave Prismo a date! You should have seen how happy he was!"  
    They chuckled at the thought. It had been Bonnie's idea. She had still been confined to a wheelchair and couldn't get around well in the first place. So, she asked Prismo to come over and they could have dinner at her place. Provided he cook it too. He was more than happy and doted on her the whole night like a mother hen. Marcy would have thought it a little stifling, except that she really had no room to talk. Prismo's own hands kept the blood from simply splashing out on the floor. Without him, she *might* have lived. With him, she did live. Later, she admitted to herself that, had she met Prismo before Ash, she probably would have laughed at his gentle dorkishness. And that she probably would have dated the shit out of him afterward. Bonnie had wondered how much she had liked the date and Marcy couldn't lie to her, but she didn't love him. She did admit that she always wanted to stay friends with him. After all, you never owed your life to that many people.  
    "I'm glad he was happy," Marcy smiled.  
    "There's something bothering you."  
    Marcy nodded.  
    "Is it because I know?" Lady asked. "You know I understand why you kept what Shoko really was from me?"  
    "Still doesn't make it any easier."  
    "And we didn't mean for you to find out either," Bonnie said as she bounced up.  
    Marceline had worn an old pair of bike shorts with a long t shirt and her hair up in a ponytail. It was her workout outfit! She liked it because she didn't have to think about it and she could sweat with impunity. At least, until she saw Lady. And then Bonnie...she wore long yoga pants that showed off her butt, along with a sports bra, which showed off enough skin to make Marcy begin to sweat a little. Bonnie leaned over and pecked Marcy on her cheek.  
    "You okay, girl?" she whispered.  
    Marcy sighed and shook her head, "My ribs are hurting again. But I'm okay to run."  
    She set her headphones in and the three of them synchronized their Zombies Run! apps as they ran. Marcy felt bad. Lady really wasn't supposed to find out. One day, a couple months later, she came over to Marcy's apartment when she knew Bonnie was there too. Marcy worried there would be a violent confrontation or worse, that Lady would hate them both. Neither happened. She broke down and there were tears, but Lady understood. She knew that Shoko wasn't really family. Shoko had explained that and it was true. What Shoko hadn't said was that she'd kept all that information from Lady and her parents as well. Lady explained that she'd found folders and information scattered in Shoko's computer, her hard drive containing whole blocks of information about almost everyone at the high school. And many people outside. There didn't seem to be any method to her madness, aside from the single-minded obsession with Bonnie. She really did have a note that said "1 - Kill Marcy 2 - Get Bonnie to love you 3 - Profit". It never said what the profit was from that.  
    Their run led them around the small park near Lady's house. The housing association had set it up to mollify some of the complaints about not having some place to walk in the evenings. To Marcy, it seemed rather silly, but there it was. She supposed that, if and when she ever got a house, she would complain too.  
    *You have found a pair of trousers*  
    Marceline giggled. Every time she ran a mission, on every single mission she'd ever run, she always managed to find a pair of trousers. It always made her wonder if the zombie apocalypse had scared the pants off everyone. Bonnie smirked at her as they ran. She'd heard of the zombie trouser conundrum. Certainly, whenever she used the app, she got more than her fair share of sports bras. At first, she thought Marcy had done something to the app to poke her, but that wasn't it.  
    Marcy was...different. Bonnie supposed that's what happens when you get shot and almost killed. It bugged her that she couldn't quantify the differences in her lover, but she knew they were there. Oh sure, there were the obvious symptoms. Flinching when a car backfires, nightmares, depression. The more subtle symptoms hurt worse though. The first time they had babysitting duty, Finn had wanted to practice his fencing and couldn't understand that Marcy, who had just started walking again, couldn't. Weeks later though, when she could, she didn't want to, which struck Bonnie as more curious. Indeed, she seemed less likely to let her temper take over, even when driving. She seemed more of a...pacifist. The other thing was her body. Bonnie knew the pock marks left by the bullets would never completely go away. Alone, with her, they never seemed that big a deal, but Marcy hadn't worn anything that showed her abs. Which was sad, for Bonnie. Marcy had great abs.  
    The three of them stopped as they reached the end of the mission.  
    *...beginning Radio Mode...*  
    ***  
    "FP, get off of Finn," Bonnie rubbed her eyes as she tried to get through her final few pages of advanced final. "He's not your personal horsey."  
    "I don't mind," Finn grinned in return as he bounced around the room.  
    "Giddyup!"  
    Bonnie tried not to smirk. Not too many more years in the future and that might constitute a date night. Her mind began to wander from her homework. Marcy said she was okay, but how could a person go through something like that and come out the other side okay? And she realized that Marcy felt she owed Prismo, but they seemed...happy...with one another. The thought of losing Marcy soured her, making the butterflies become eagles in her stomach. She took a deep breath and shook her head. The finals and the final projects were getting to her and she wasn't the only one. Cosmo turned in his finals a couple days ago and no one had seen him since. There was speculation that he needed to plug himself back in, his battery having run too low. The sound level grew and her hair began to hurt. She huffed out and slammed her pen down.  
    "Okay! That's enough!" she growled. "You guys need to play quiet!"  
    FP slid off Finn's back as the two settled. They looked scared. True, she wasn't a disciplinarian, but they'd-Bonnie shook her head. No, she really hadn't yelled at them before. She was proud of that fact. She blew out a sigh and set her head on her book before raising it again.  
    "Guys, I'm sorry," she couldn't meet their gaze. "Tell you what. It's really nice out and I need some air, so how about we go pick up Aunt Marcy and head to the park?"  
    ***  
    The park, on a Saturday afternoon in May, already had the feel of summer splashed around. Kids were all over the swing sets and playground equipment. Younger adults were out jogging or working out. A bike had passed them a couple minutes ago. The leaves of the trees had grown wide and strong in response to the coming summer, ready to build another ring this year. Bonnie looked to Marcy, who walked next to her with a zen-like smile on her face. She wore a cream colored, backless sun dress that had little pink flowers on it. It swished happily around her knees and showed just enough leg to be flirty, but not enough that it went over to slutty. The middle of it was gathered and elastic-looking while she wore no bra. Bonnie gulped at the tantalizing roundness of the cleavage apparent. Marcy said nothing, but blushed.  
    "I take it you like my dress."  
    "You made it yourself?"  
    "Yup," she smiled. "It's a hobby I picked up during rehab. One of the nurses sewed lots of her own stuff and, well, I needed something to take my mind off the pain."  
    "It looks wonderful," Bonnie didn't mention that you could see a bullet hole just under her right scapula. "You got Finn's attention!"  
    They chuckled. She had come out and there three of them stood in the doorway, wondering who this other chick was and where she'd hid Marcy's body. Finn couldn't meet her eyes, but seemed to want to say something on the way over. Finally, he'd said, quite softly, "That dress makes you look real pretty, Marcy..."  
    Marcy smiled and took the compliment, but noticed that FP took exception.  
    "You know," she said as she turned in her seat. "You ought to be careful how you compliment other girls when you're with Francesca. Some day, she's gonna be prettier than me *or* Bonnie."  
    Bonnie cast a glance as she drove on. Just enough to catch Marcy slide her hair behind her ear. She still loved the hair. It was one of the first times Bonnie could remember where Francesca Pyra said nothing about someone using her real name. She sat back in her seat and just looked thoughtful. For his part, Finn wisely kept his mouth shut. He could open it and be insensitive at times, but sometimes, he could be oddly perceptive. Bonnie was glad this was one of those times.  
    Finn was oddly quiet for the rest of the car ride and Bonnie noticed that it took FP to pull Finn back to being the little boy he still was. For a time, at least. She felt so maternal seeing him grow. Before long, they both wouldn't need babysitters any more and, truthfully, she and Marcy would be in college. Still, for now, she enjoyed the simple pleasures of having the little guy around. She and Marcy left the kids to head off toward the other kids and play on the equipment. While they talked...  
    "Are you...cold?"  
    Marcy shook her head and swished her hips back and forth as she walked. The dress, her demeanor, it was just so alien to the Marcy that once bit a pit bull because it was going to attack Finn.  
    "I've been acting weird, lately," Marcy began. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just...I've had a lot of time to just sit there and think and question everything. I think that's a bad thing for me. I shouldn't just think. I guess college is out for me, huh?"  
    As they continued to walk, Marcy took hold of Bonnie's arm and leaned into her.  
    "Bonnie," she said softly. "I love you. That's never changed, okay?"  
    Bonnie stopped as quickly wiped her eyes. Relief flooded out of her, which surprised and shocked her. She was sure that she never had any questions about Marcy's love...but she did. As Marceline changed, her love had to change as well, hadn't it? That's only logical! Bonnie felt like such a lump, wearing her sweats, next to Marcy's beautiful dress. She held a hand to her face as the sobs came. Bonnie tried to hold it in, but couldn't understand where they were coming from. She pulled out a hankie and wiped her eyes as Marcy pulled her into a hug.  
    "You were scared," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. So very sorry! I just felt like I couldn't stand being the way I was anymore. That, being that way was what brought the problems with Ash and Maja and even Shoko. And I didn't want to hurt you anymore."  
    "You-" Bonnie shook her head. "You butt!"  
    She held Marcy tighter.  
    "Yeah," Marcy chuckled. "We're gonna have to work on our communication skills."  
    Both of them laughed as Marcy wiped at Bonnie's eyes. She pulled Bonnie in and planted a soft kiss. Bonnie didn't want fresh tears, but her heart lept as she felt the love in the softness of Marcy's lips. So much had changed between them in so little time. Soft laughter came from both of them as they broke the kiss. Bonnie was silently glad that she leaned against Marcy as the world began to spin around her.  
    "I was so worried, Marcy," she sighed happily. "You were spending more time with Prismo and-"  
    "You're worried about *him*?" Marcy laughed. "You need to spend some time with him too. He's a riot! Besides, he's a *really* good cook and he likes to cook. So...I let him!"  
    "You can kinda see how I might worry?"  
    "Yeah," Marcy kissed her again. "Sorry about that. But yeah, I let him practice his cooking skills and he gets dinner with a pretty girl. Kinda win-win there. Lady's been over a couple times-"  
    "Oh come on!" Bonnie pushed off Marcy. "Threesomes? And without me?!"  
    Marcy burst out laughing as Bonnie set her hands at her hips, but couldn't help laugh herself. She sobered slightly and slid her arm around Marcy's shoulders. They turned back and headed back toward the playground.  
    "How are you, really?" Bonnie pecked Marcy on the neck. "I've been so busy...I feel like I'm always catching up."  
    "You're not," Marcy squeezed her hand. "I knew what I was getting into with you when I got into it. I knew and I did it anyway because I love you. And I'm okay. The therapy has got me in better shape. I think I'm going to keep at it even after I'm better. The ab workouts are killer and I know you like those."  
    Both of them stopped as the children up ahead of them screamed and scattered. Several police cars crashed onto the curb and uniformed police spilled into the area as Bonnie and Marcy arrived at a dead run. The skidded to a stop at the sight. Marcy felt her stomach drop out as Ash stood there. His face was gaunt and drawn, wild hair and enough beard to hide a rat in.  
    "No!" Bonnie screamed.  
    In his arms, squirmed FP, her face dirtied from a struggle. In front of them both stood Finn, a heavy looking branch in his hands. Marcy felt slightly proud of the stance she'd taught him, but horrified that Finn would play the hero. Especially when Ash had a gun in his hand. Her own wounds flared sympathetically and she held her middle. Bonnie screamed again and Marcy caught her as she tried to run past. Marcy shook out her head as more sounds came to her. Police, to her right, stood, guns drawn as another cop lay on the ground. He wasn't moving. She felt like puking. She felt like screaming. She felt like running, if she thought he wouldn't shoot her in the back.  
    "Ash."  
    Ash looked up from the squirming child and Marcy felt another shock of pride at the blood running from his face. Finn had obviously broken his nose with that branch. He smiled and ran a disgusting pink tongue over the blood at his mouth. Looked like Finn popped him there too.  
    "Marcy," he said in that quiet voice. "These two are the fuckin' brats you and that cunt are always babysittin'. I'm glad I chose right. It'd be a pisser to kill a cop and have the wrong brat."  
    "Yer not gettin' 'way!" Finn growled.  
    Ash barked a laugh as he ducked down below FP as best he could to hide him from the police, who weren't going away.  
    "Are you gonna stop me, little dude?" he smirked. "You can't even lift that whacker. You got the drop on me, that's for sure, and it's something I need to repay you for. But, I think if I take this one-"  
    FP screamed, echoed by Bonnie, as Ash lifted her and stepped back. Finn stepped forward, but stopped as Ash pointed the gun at him again.  
    "Don't hurt the children!" Bonnie screamed. "If you do-"  
    "You'll do shit, lesbo cunt," Ash growled. "This little one is sweet though. I'm gonna take her and *hurt* her, Marce. Hurt her like you hurt me. Hurt her so I can hurt you...hurt you for *all the years to come*-"  
    "Ash," Marcy said quietly. "Hurt anyone I love ever again and I will bury you."  
    "You keep sayin' stuff like that," he smirked. "But you're all talk. I'm gonna walk outta here with this one, we're going to head elsewhere and none of you can do jack shit."  
    "Yer *NOT* gettin' 'way!" Finn shouted.  
    "Oh shut-"  
    Marcy dragged Bonnie to the ground as Ash brought the gun around again. No thought passed as she grabbed Bonnie's head and pulled her close. She jerked her head up to see Finn step into Ash's gun hand, block the gun and bring it back up to the man's face...just as the gun went off. Finn pulled FP down and covered her, much as Marcy covered Bonnie, as the cops opened up with their own weapons. Blood sprayed like rain down on the boy as he watched Ash fall. The guns fell silent as Ash hit the ground. It wasn't like the movies where he would get blown back fifteen feet. He just looked shocked. Marcy knew what that felt like. Finn stood up slowly, one hand still protectively on FP's head as she continued to sob. He looked down at the man who caused FP pain, hurt his aunt Marcy and his friend Bonnie. He didn't know what to feel as Ash looked back up at him, half of his face missing. As blood bubbled from his wounds, he laughed a crooked hiss before his head fell back and he was silent.  
    ***  
    "But why?" FP growled. "I miss my Finn!"  
    Bonnie missed him too. Finn's parents were a little less than excited over letting her or Marcy around their child and Bonnie couldn't blame them. Three months later and they were letting the two take care of them again. Bonnie glanced over at Marcy, once again in the passenger seat. The latter rubbed her head as she tried to explain a difficult subject. The little girl swung her legs back and forth. She wore a light sun dress and striped tights. She'd wanted to wear her fairy wings, but the drive was too long.  
    "Finn is sick," she held up a quick hand against the little girl's intake of breath. "He's sick in the head-"  
    "Marcy!"  
    "I mean, it's not a *bad* sick, okay?" Marcy huffed. "He's getting better, but it's all because of that person that grabbed you."  
    FP darkened and withdrew. Any mention of Ash did that to her. Bonnie watched in the rearview mirror as the girl struggled with her own feelings. The shrink said that she hadn't been as severely affected as Finn though. Just the normal route of a childhood post traumatic stress disorder. Bonnie wanted to hit him. FP pulled through most things though and only showed signs when someone brought it up. She had also, since then, begun to call Finn 'hers', which Bonnie just found adorable. Finn, on the other hand...  
    "There's a doctor that Finn has to see," Marcy said softly. "I had to see him as well. He's a good doctor and they'll talk. And when they finish talking, Jake will bring him up tomorrow. But for tonight, it'll be just us girls."  
    "I miss my Finn..." she said quietly. "But I want him to get better..."  
    "Good girl," Bonnie said. "You remember Lady too, don't you?"  
    "Yeah."  
    "She'll be coming up with Jake as well."  
    "You know, Bonnie used to have a babysitter too," Marcy winked. "Two, in fact. And they're at the house right now, getting it ready for us."  
    FP looked a little nervous.  
    "They're names are Connie and Fionna," Marcy blinked a couple times, then turned to Bonnie. "Hey, Fionna had her baby by now, yeah?"  
    "Yup!" Bonnie smiled. "We'll probably meet the little nipper, as she calls him. She named him Marshall. I think it's a nice name."  
    FP sat quietly as they made their way to the lake house. She stared out the window. Marcy occasionally looked back at the girl, who seemed okay, but engrossed in her own thoughts. She and Bonnie might not have as much alone time as she would like, but her father allowing them all to have a weekend at the lake house was more than she thought would happen. Marcy darkened at other thoughts. So much pain since the last time she'd come up here, but so much pride in Bonnie and pride in herself for facing down the man who had hurt her so. Still, Finn thought he had killed a man. She supposed he could see that, since he had knocked the gun back, but he hadn't pulled the trigger. Ash had pulled the trigger by himself. Finn didn't even seem shocked or hurt by the fact he died, but rather by the laugh that was Ash's last 'fuck you' to the world. He'd woken up for the first couple weeks with night terrors and visions. She knew that feeling too. Finn was different though...Finn had help and people that loved him...  
    ***  
    The light filtered through the window onto the grey carpet in the waiting room. They had something up on the windows that made the bright summer sun outside calm. Finn looked to his left to the table and that weird magazines that set there. He didn't mind looking through Time and the Highlights magazine, but the other ones seemed to be aimed at parents. He looked to his right and his mother, who sat knitting, her giant pink needles clicking and clacking quietly. She always looked angry when she knitted, but Finn knew it was just her concentrating. Counting, she said.  
    He was a little scared to be talking to this person. His mom and dad said he was a doctor, but this didn't have that doctor office smell. Smelled more like where people normally worked. Pushed papers around and stuff. Still, other stuff said doctor's office. Finn looked across the room at the sliding window, behind which was a rather large woman with a rather sour look on her face. He thought that, if you didn't like your job, why still do it? Didn't make any sense to him. The door near the window opened and a young nurse person popped her head out.  
    "Finn Mertens?"  
    Finn blew out a breath to steel his nerves and hopped of the chair to his feet.  
    "Right this way, young man," she said with a bright smile.  
    She was very pretty, but she still didn't compare to Marceline. Or Bonnie, for that matter. And...maybe Francesca. When she got older. When she was Marcy's age. A thought came to him that maybe he could start teaching her fencing? That would be cool. The pretty nurse led him down a corridor of identical doors and knocked.  
    "Come in."  
    The door opened and she led Finn inside. The thin man inside fluffed the mass of blonde curls on his head and gave Finn a warm smile.  
    "Thank you, Aubrey, close the door, please," he said. "Finn, why don't you take a seat and we can talk."  
    The nurse named Aubrey closed the door with a click. Finn looked at the three different chairs that occupied the room and sat down in the big leather chair, his legs sticking out over the edge. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a paper on his desk.  
    "Okay, Finn," he said. "My name is Larry. Larry Hope. And, if you'll forgive my joke, I hope that we can be friends."  
    "I don't want to be here."  
    Dr. Hope nodded, "Few do. But do you know why meeting with me is important?"  
    Finn said nothing, but nodded.  
    "For starters, why don't we go back to the incident in the park," Dr. Hope turned on a little recorder. "In your own words...what happened?"  
    Finn thought about it. Why should he trust this person? He knew that he would eventually have to tell this stranger that he was wetting the bed again. He was too old and the doctor would make fun of him. Finn didn't mind that, actually. The doctor didn't have the man Aunt Marcy had named Ash come out of the darkness, half his face hanging in bloody shreds from his head. Laughing. Finn was never scared until Ash began to laugh. That's when it happened. Also made him wake up screaming and crying. Marcy and Bonnie told him that was normal, but what big boy like him cried? The man waited patiently, but Finn could tell he wanted Finn to talk. Then...he would have to come on strong. Let this doctor person know Finn wasn't afraid...Finn took a breath and looked up into the man's eyes.  
    "In the park," Finn began shakily. "On that day...I killed a man..."  
    ***  
    "You don't owe her, you know?"  
    Bonnie looked over to Lady, who wore a disgustingly short pair of shorts over a shockingly pink pair of bikini bottoms. Her bathing suit. Her top had been tied. Jake couldn't keep his hands off her, not that Lady wanted him to.  
    "I don't owe her, no," Bonnie nodded. "I do this because it needs to be done."  
    She got out of the passenger side of her car and ducked her head back in.  
    "I also do this because she *has* no one else, Lady," she said sadly. "Just pick me up in an hour, okay?"  
    "Hey!"  
    Bonnie poked her head back in.  
    "You okay?"  
    Bonnie smiled.  
    "Yeah," she said. "If you want, Marcy can come back for me. I know you and Jake want a little time and she can bring the kids with her."  
    Lady looked at the huge building in front of her, but said nothing. She didn't think this was the kind of place you would want to expose kids to. Bonnie closed the car door, turned and walked steadily toward the entrance. She glanced at the sign as she passed.  
    *Brideshead Rest  
    Est. 1918*  
    Bonnie walked to the front desk and signed the register. She'd been up here at least once a month, though only the last couple times without the lawyer advocate. The orderly escorted her to the room she'd come to know well and knocked on the door frame. The woman in the bed set down the crossword as a huge smile spread on her face. She reached up and pushed the mousy brown hair from her eyes. Bonnie broke into a smile as she walked in and sat down next to the bed.  
    "I'm very glad to see you, Bonnie," the woman said. "That last book you gave me gave me a lot to think about. I had to read it a couple of times to figure out what Sagan meant."  
    "How are you otherwise?"  
    "Good," the woman set the crossword down. "We have meatloaf tonight, which is okay, but I really prefer the shredded chicken sandwiches."  
    "I brought you another book, Maja," Bonnie brought out another book and handed it to her.  
    "Mitch Albom?" Maja shook her head. "I don't think I've read him."  
    "That's the book that made him famous," Bonnie smiled. "I think it should give you some thoughts as well. But...tell me about the flower project..."  
    Maja clucked her tongue and fluttered her hands busily.  
    "Well!" she chuckled. "Doctor Ibrahim said that flowers and green things were just fanciful and so I had to go all internet on him and pull out the articles..."  
    As Maja went on about her flower therapy theories, Bonnie listened. Even Maja needed someone. Under the early summer sun, shining brightly on the expansive lawns outside, Bonnie could be that someone. *Time counts and keeps counting...* Marcy had told her about that quote and, while she couldn't think of it either, Bonnie thought it was accurate since time heals all.  
    ***  
    ~fin~


End file.
